The Price of Perfection
by 3rica
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Als ein Todesser und eine Aurorin eine gefährliche Affäre miteinander beginnen, gerät Snape zwischen zwei Fronten und muss versuchen beide zu beschützen.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Sie knallte die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung zu und schmiss ihr Abzeichen ins Zimmer hinein. Es traf die Wand und fiel mit einem Klirren auf den Boden. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und sank schließlich zu Boden, mit dem Versuch sich zu beruhigen. Der Stress von der Arbeit hatte den Punkt erreicht, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Sie war zu müde sich ständig und jeden Tag aufs Neue beweisen zu müssen. Doch wiederum war es nicht das was sie in den letzten 10 Jahren getan hatte? Hat sie das nicht bereits mit dem ersten Schritt den sie in Hogwarts gesetzt hatte getan?

Dennoch hatte sie alle vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Sie absolvierte als Klassenbeste mit den höchsten N.E.W.T. Punkten überhaupt. Sie wurde Aurorin trotz aller Bemerkungen, dass ihr ganzes Buchwissen nicht bedeutete, dass sie wusste wie man kämpft. Sie haben gesagt, sie hätte nicht den Kopf dazu und keine Koordination. Sie haben gesagt, sie könnte nie mit den männlichen Kontrahenten mithalten. Sie haben gesagt, sie würde keine Woche durchhalten. Tja, sie hatte eine Woche durchgehalten, sie hatte sogar ganze drei Jahre durchgehalten. Und sie war gut. Sie war sogar verdammt gut bei dem was sie tat. Doch egal wie gut sie war, sie fühlte sich nie richtig akzeptiert von den anderen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl perfekt sein zu müssen und das jeden einzelnen Tag. Es gab keinen Platz für Fehler. Da sie perfekt war, würden es die anderen lieben, sie versagen zu sehen. Sie hatte schnellere Fortschritte gemacht als alle anderen, mit denen sie angefangen hatte und sie waren eifersüchtig auf sie. Sie musste täglich mit ihren Kommentaren und Bemerkungen fertig werden. Es war so ähnlich wie damals in der Schule, als sie gequält wurde eine Besserwisserin zu sein.

Und dann war da noch die Arbeit selbst. Es war ein anstrengender Beruf. Ständig lauerte Gefahr und sie mussten immer wachsam sein. Einige Auroren drehten bereits sehr früh durch, andere hatten einen Weg gefunden um mit dem Stress zurechtzukommen. Doch sie war am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs. Sie fühlte wie sie die Kontrolle über ihre Magie Stück für Stück verlor. Sie konnte sie um sich herum knistern fühlen, jedoch außerhalb ihrer Macht sie zu beherrschen. Während eines Angriffs hatte sie ein Hund erschreckt und ihre Zauberkräfte sind plötzlich ausgebrochen. Ein grünes Licht ist aus ihrem Körper gekommen und hatte es getötet. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Wie lange würde das noch anhalten? Wie viel schlimmer würde es noch werden? Sie brachte damit die anderen in Gefahr. Man konnte nicht sagen, wann ihre Zauberkräfte instinktiv ausbrechen würden ohne ihre Erlaubnis. Sie gefährdete alle um sich herum.

Sie musste einen Weg finden um den erdrückenden Stress zu lindern. Mit der für sie typischen Strategie hatte sie das Problem natürlich untersucht. Alle Quellen die sie gefunden hatte meinten, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab mit Zauberei ihre Magie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. In den Büchern stand, dass im Falle von sehr außergewöhnlich mächtigen Zauberern und Hexen, ihre Zauberkräfte mit ihrem Geist und ihren Emotionen verbunden waren und schwerwiegende geistige oder emotionale Instabilität zu einem Verlust der Kontrolle über die Zauberkräfte führen konnte. Je mächtiger eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer war, desto schwieriger wäre es ihre Magie zu kontrollieren.

Sie hatte ihren Kontrollverlust weder dem Ministerium noch dem Orden gemeldet. Sie würde suspendiert werden und sie durfte nicht suspendiert werden. Harry brauchte sie. Sie hatte niemandem von ihren Problemen erzählt. Sie fühlte sich so allein, doch wem konnte sie es anvertrauen? Natürlich waren da die Mitglieder des Ordens sowie Harry und Ron, aber sie alle erwarteten von ihr perfekt zu sein. Sie verließen sich auf ihre Perfektion und sie schaffte es nicht, dass sie sie in diesem Zustand sahen.

Harry und Ron waren mit den restlichen Leuten aus ihrer Staffel zum Trinken ausgegangen. Sie wurde, wie sollte es auch anders sein, nicht eingeladen. Es war nicht, dass sie sie nicht dabeihaben wollten, sondern dass niemand glaubte, dass die kleine Miss Perfect sich betrinken wollte. Auroren war es nicht erlaubt in der Öffentlichkeit zu Trinken, sogar außerhalb ihres Dienstes und vermutlich glaubten sie, dass sie es melden würde.

Sie wusste, dass die anderen Leute solche Nächte nutzten um sich zu betrinken und sich zu entspannen, den Stress der Arbeit zu lösen. Das war genau das was sie auch brauchte. Sie zog ihre Autorenuniform aus. Ihr schwarzes Shirt war hart von dem getrockneten Blut einer Frau, welche sie heute nicht geschafft hatte zu retten. Nach einer kurzen Dusche zog sie sich einen schwarzen Rock und Pullover an, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in die Diagon Alley machte. Dort gab es eine Bar am anderen Ende der Straße. Sie schien ihr zwar immer ein wenig seltsam, doch soweit sie wusste, kannte sie niemanden der dort hinging. Das war perfekt. Sie wollte sich einfach nur alleine betrinken können, ohne dass sie jemand erkennen würde. Sie wollte einfach nur eine Nacht frei haben, eine Nacht frei vom perfekt sein, vom verantwortungsbewusst und klug sein. Eine Nacht frei von Hermine Granger zu sein.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Die Bar war dunkel und verstaubt. Viele der Zauberer dort waren vollkommen vermummt in ihren Roben um ihre Identität zu verstecken. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie hier vermutlich niemandem von der Arbeit begegnen würde. Vielmehr hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese Art von Ort Leute anziehen würde, welche Auroren jagten, als die Leute mit denen sie zusammenarbeitete.

Nach einigen Getränken spürte sie den Stress ein wenig abnehmen, trotzdem war er noch ziemlich intensiv. Sie hatte noch einen Drink und begab sich dann den dunklen Gang hinunter um zu den Toiletten zu kommen. Auf halbem Wege holte der Alkohol sie ein und sie stolperte, als sie plötzlich eine dunkle und vermummte Gestalt auffing, welche gerade an ihr vorbeigehen wollte. Er ergriff sie als sie fiel und sie endete in seinen Armen. Sie konnte zwar sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er war genau der gleiche vermummte Mann von welchem sie sich schon die ganze Nacht beobachtet gefühlt hatte.

Er begann sie loszulassen, doch seine Hände strichen noch langsam über ihren Körper ehe er sie wegzog. Sie dachte, dass er sich umdrehen und gehen würde als er plötzlich einen Schritt auf sie zu machte und sich zu ihr vorbeugte um sie zu küssen. Sie war sich nicht sicher warum sie es zuließ. Sie konnte ja nicht einmal sein Gesicht sehen. Doch die heutige Nacht war die Nacht in der sie nicht sie selbst war. Heute Nacht war die Nacht, in der sie das Mädchen war welches geheimnisvolle Zauberer im hinteren Teil einer Bar küsste.

Er küsste sie wie sie noch nie jemand geküsst hatte und sie ließ zu, dass seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten. Sie fühlte sich besser den je. Seine Hände suchten den Weg unter ihren Rock und zwischen ihre Schenkel. Sie war keine Jungfrau, dennoch war es schon ziemlich lange her seitdem sie von einem Mann berührt worden war. Und dieser Mann, er wusste ganz genau wie man eine Frau berührte.

Sie hatte kurze Affären einige Jahre zuvor schon gehabt, doch jetzt waren alle Männer die sie kannte von ihrer Arbeit und denen wollte sie sich nicht so zeigen. Außerdem arbeitete sie auch so viel, dass es einfach schwer war die Zeit zu finden um einen neuen Mann kennenzulernen. Doch dieser Mann hatte seine Finger in ihr und brachte sie so nah, so nah an etwas, das sie in langer Zeit schon nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Sie wollte mehr, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wenigstens wissen sollte wer er war.

„Bitte, mehr", keuchte sie und ergriff seine Kapuze um sie hinunterzuziehen.

Als seine Kapuze um seinen Nacken fiel keuchte sie erneut, doch diesmal vor Überraschung. Dies war kein Fremder. Dies war ein Mann den sie kannte, ein Mann den sie in Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dies war ein Mann welcher sie hasste, ein Mann welchen sie hasste. Dies war ein Mann welcher ein mutmaßlicher Todesser war. Dies war ein Mann welcher auf Menschen wie sie herabsah.

Dies war ein Mann welcher sie berührte und sie nach Dingen verlangen ließ, nach welchen sie in langer Zeit nicht verlangt hatte.

Warum tat er das? Was plante er?

Sie blickte in seine grauen Augen und erwartete Bosheit zu finden, doch stattdessen fand sie nur pure Lust. Seine Finger bewegten sich noch immer in ihr. Ihr Gehirn sagte ihr zwar, dass 

dies eine gefährliche, eine sogar sehr gefährliche Situation war, doch ihr Körper sagte ihr, dass sie das brauchte, dass dies das Beste war welches sie seit langem gefühlt hatte. Sie griff nach vor und öffnete seine Hose. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch wie um sie zu fragen, ob sie sicher war, dass sie das wollte.

"Ja" "Oh Merlin, ja"

Er drehte sie grob um, sodass sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand und sich dagegen lehnte. Er hob dann ihren Rock und drang von hinten in sie ein. Sie stöhnte als er in sie hineinstieß.

"Härter."

Er erfüllte ihre Bedingung.

…

Beide standen für einen Moment einfach nur da und starrten sich an. Keuchend und nicht sicher was sie sagen sollten oder tun.

"Das…ist nie passiert", platzte es aus ihr heraus und sie drehte sich um verließ die Bar so schnell sie konnte, dass sie beinahe rannte. Er lehnte an der Wand und sah ihr nach wie sie wegging.

…

Sie wusste, dass sie sich schlecht für das was letzte Nacht geschehen war fühlen sollte. Sie wusste, dass es sie eigentlich von innen auffressen sollte, dass sie Sex mit dem Feind in einer Bar hatte. Doch sie fühlte sich gut. Sie fühlte sich sogar besser den je. Was auch immer mit ihm passiert war, es hatte ihr geholfen den Stress zu lindern, welcher sie zu erdrücken gedroht hatte. Sie hatte aufgehört auf die Leute in der Arbeit loszugehen. Sie hatte aufgehört sich zu erschrecken sobald sich etwas bewegte. Sie hatte sogar aufgehört jede Nacht in Tränen auszubrechen sobald sie ihre Wohnung betrat.

Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass das alles nicht wegen ihm war, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich damit nur selbst belog. Was auch immer in dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen geschehen war, es hatte ihr geholfen ihren Verstand nicht zu verlieren. Es hatte ihr geholfen die Kontrolle über ihre Magie wieder zu erlangen. Sie konnte nicht erklären warum, es war einfach so.

…

Sie verließ den Buchladen, ihre Arme voll beladen mit neuen Errungenschaften, als eine Hand sie ergriff und sie in den Schatten zog. Sie wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab rausholen als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

" Ich muss ständing an dich denken. An diese Nacht. Ich will mehr. Ich brauche mehr."

"Nein."

"Sag mir, dass du es nicht genossen hast."

„Das ist es nicht."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Ich bin Aurorin."

„Ich weiß."

„Du bist ein Todesser."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Es ist zu gefährlich das zu wiederholen."

„Was wenn es einen Weg gebe? Einen Weg dafür um sicher zu sein? Einen Weg, dass es nur Sex bleibt, ohne das der Krieg dazwischen kommt?"

„Ohne den Krieg? Ohne den KRIEG? Wir sind beide in diesem Krieg aufgewachsen. Wir sind wegen ihm erwachsen geworden. Nichts existiert ohne Verbindung mit dem Krieg. Der Krieg ist alles und wir stehen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Du kannst nicht so tun als ob es egal wäre."

„Für zehn Minuten war es egal."

Das brachte sie zum Schweigen also fuhr er fort. „Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, dass wir damit weitermachen ohne dass sich einer von uns oder seine Sache in Gefahr bringen würde…"

„Es gibt keinen."

Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umklammerung und disapparierte.

Er musste grinsen. Natürlich, sie hatte ihn abgewiesen, aber er hatte die Räder in ihrem Kopf zum arbeiten angefangen sehen. Und wenn dieses Mädchen einmal anfing zu denken, konnte sie alles erreichen.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Monate vergingen ohne dass sie ihn sah. Der Stress der Arbeit begann sie wieder einzuholen. Sie hatte das Gefühl so fest zugeschnürt zu sein, dass sie jede Sekunde explodieren würde. Sie fing an Ausrutscher, kleine Fehler zu machen. Sie war gut im vertuschen, doch ihre Fehler wurden immer größer und größer und sie konnte sie nicht ewig verstecken. Ihre Zauberkräfte fingen an ihr wieder zu entgleiten. Sie waren nicht da wenn sie sie brauchte und dann brachen sie wiederum zu unangebrachten Zeiten aus. Sie hatte Ron mit einem Fluch getroffen als der Zauber unerwartet aus ihrer Handfläche schoss. Den Leuten begann es aufzufallen, dass mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie fingen an zu reden.

Sie musste wieder in Kontrolle kommen und es gab nur einen Weg wie. So sehr sie es auch hasste es zuzugeben, sie brauchte ihn. Sie brauchte ihn, wenn sie die Kontrolle über ihre Magie und ihren Verstand behalten wollte, wenn sie für die Menschen die sie brauchten da sein wollte.

Er verließ die Bar als plötzlich eine Hand ihn von hinten ergriff und mit ihm apparierte ehe er noch reagieren konnte. Eine halbe Sekunde später fand er sich in einem kleinen Schlafzimmer. Er drehte sich um, um seinem Kidnapper gegenüber zu stehen. Er fand Hermine Grangers Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, sodass er instinktiv nach seinem eigenen griff. Er war nicht da und er bemerkte ihn in ihrer anderen Hand.

"Also, hier ist der Deal", begann sie scharf. „Diese Hütte ist unauffindbar und unortbar. Es hat komplexe Abwehr- und Schutzfunktionen, welche jeden, außer uns beiden, am Betreten hindern und welche uns dabei hindern, den anderen tödlich zu verletzen solange wir hier sind. Außerdem können hier keine einstweiligen Zauber oder Apparationsblockaden verwendet werden, somit ist es uns beiden frei zu gehen wann wir wollen." Er musste zugeben, dass er von ihrer Gründlichkeit beeindruckt war.

Sie warf ihm ein silbernes Medaillon an einer Kette zu und zeigte ihm ein ähnliches um ihren Hals.

„Wenn ich meines eine Minute lang halte, wird deines warm werden und sich in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln um dich hierher zu bringen. Das gleiche funktioniert auch umgekehrt."

Er legte sich die Kette um den Hals.

„Nun, da wir das jetzt ausgearbeitet haben…", sagte er und fing an sein Shirt aufzuknöpfen.

Sie legte ihren Zauberstab weg und begann es ihm nachzumachen.

…

Sie trafen sich etwa einmal in der Woche. Nur wenige Worte wurden gesprochen. In ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts waren sie nie zu kurz gekommen sich mit Beleidigungen zu bewerfen, doch jetzt, es schien als ob bereits alles gesagt worden war. Sie wusste, dass er sie als schmutziges Schlammblut sah und er wusste, dass er ein arrogantes Arschloch für sie war. Da gab es wirklich nicht mehr zu sagen.

…

Severus Snape wartete in seinem Büro auf Anweisung des Dunklen Lords. Seine Finger klopften auf die Oberfläche des Tisches. Der Dunkle Lord war ein Meister in Legilimentik, doch er war auch ein sehr geschäftiger Mann und hatte Dinge zu tun. Deshalb wurde Severus dazu verwiesen, die Legilimentik-Kontrollen an den Todessern durchzuführen und er musste alles von Bedeutung melden. Er hasste es die kranken und perversen Erinnerungen dieser Zauberer zu sehen, doch es gab ihm auch die Gelegenheit Informationen für den Orden zu sammeln und den Strom der Informationen an den Dunklen Lord zu kontrollieren.

Er wartete auf seinen Patensohn, den Jungen den er gehofft hatte von der Dunkelheit wegzuführen, doch bis jetzt, soweit er es beurteilen konnte, elendig versagt hatte. Der Junge öffnete die Tür und schritt selbstbewusst in den Raum. Er setzte sich in den Sessel an den Tisch gegenüber von ihm. Draco legte seine Hände auf Snapes Tisch, hob den Kopf und öffnete seine Augen, um Snape vollen Zugang zu seinen Erinnerungen zu geben. Snape siebte routinemäßig durch sie, bis er einen leichten Stoß von Okklumentik verspürte. Sein Patensohn hatte noch nie versucht etwas vor ihm zu verstecken. Er forschte weiter und wurde noch weiter weggestoßen.

„Draco, du darfst nichts vor mir verbergen", sagte er ernst. "Du kannst es mir zeigen oder ich muss dich dazu zwingen."

Er spürte die errichtete Mauer des jungen Mannes fallen und die Bilder flogen ihm zu. Bilder seines Patensohnes, des Todessers, in einigen sehr kompromittierenden Stellungen mit einer seiner ehemaligen Schülerin, einer Aurorin, einem Mitglied des Ordens.

Oh Merlin…

Er zog sich aus dem Verstand des jungen Mannes und versuchte gar nicht seinen Schock zu verbergen.

„Ich…"

„Draco, wie konntest du nur?"

„Ich…bitte verrate nichts. Das hat nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun. Das Schlammblut kümmert mich nicht. Es ist nur Sex, unglaublicher Sex. Ich betrüge unseren Lord nicht."

"Und sie? Hat sie dir irgendwelche Informationen gegeben?"

„Nein, keine. Wir reden nicht wirklich viel." Der junge Mann lächelte verschlagen. „Wir treffen uns in einer Hütte welche so geschützt ist, dass keiner von uns den anderen verletzen kann."

Kluges Mädchen, dachte Snape, und doch so unglaublich dumm.

„Severus, bitte melde das nicht."

Snape starrte ihn einige Zeit lang an, überlegend, wie viel er offenbaren sollte, wie viel er selbst riskieren sollte um dem jungen Mann zu helfen.

Schlussendlich sagte er: „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sowas passiert, weißt du. So eine Affäre zwischen einer Aurorin und einem Todesser."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du?"

"Ja. Vor langer Zeit. Ihr Name war Lily Evans, Lily…Potter."

Draco musste husten. "Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du Harry Potters Vater bist?"

„Nein. NEIN! Natürlich nicht. Huch. Natürlich nicht! Es war schon längst vorbei bis dahin."

Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Er beschloss, dass es war besser den Mann die Geschichte fertig erzählen zu lassen.

"Das macht es heißer, nicht wahr? Zu wissen, dass es verboten ist. Zu wissen, dass man auf verschiedenen Seiten des Krieges steht. Zu wissen, dass in jeder anderen Situation ihr versuchen würdet euch umzubringen. Sie heiratete Potter…um mich zu vergessen und um sich selbst zu stoppen….aber es funktionierte nicht. Ich war derjenige, der dem Dunklen Lord von der Prophezeiung erzählte. Ich wusste nicht, dass es auf sie bezogen war. Ich kannte die Auswirkungen von dem was ich tat zu der Zeit nicht, aber indirekt habe ich ihren Tod verursacht. Ich lebe damit jeden Tag. Ich habe damit jeden einzelnen Tag seit zwei Jahrzehnten gelebt."

Severus starrte ihn an, wartend, dass die Bedeutung seiner Worte ihm bewusst werden würde. Draco erhob sich.

„Es ist nicht, als ob ich sie liebe oder so. Es ist nicht einmal, als ob sie mich was kümmert. Sie bedeutet mir nichts. Wenn sie getötet werden sollte, dann würde ich nie wieder an sie denken. Es ist nur Sex, das ist alles. Ich habe einfach nur noch nie eine Frau gefunden, die mit mir mithalten kann, die mich so befriedigen kann wie sie."

„Jeden Schritt den du für unsere Seite machst, könnte direkt oder indirekt ihren Tod zur Folge haben. Könntest du damit leben?"

„Ich muss. Welche andere Wahl habe ich?"

Wahl? Er wollte den Jungen anschreien, du hättest immer eine Wahl. Du könntest dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zuwenden, dem Leben, welches dein Vater für dich geplant hatte entkommen. Aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Er konnte nichts davon sagen. Dieser Mann vor ihm war nicht nur sein Patensohn, er war auch ein Todesser. Severus musste seine Deckung aufrechterhalten. Er musste um jeden Preis treu erscheinen.

"Ich habe keinen Wunsch danach dir Schaden zuzufügen. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du die Folgen kennst, sollte deine kleine Affäre entdeckt werden."

Er sah zu wie sein Patensohn den Raum verließ, ehe er den Kopf in seine Hände legte. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut. Der Orden brauchte Hermine Granger, also musste er sie beschützen. Er hatte aber auch die Aufgabe seinen Patensohn zu beschützen und er wusste, dass er keinen von beiden schützen konnte, solange sie zusammen waren.

…

Die Sonne schien durch die verstaubten Fensterscheiben und sie nippte an ihrem Orangen Saft. Gegenüber vom Tisch machten ihre besten Freunde Witze und aßen. Es war ein seltenes 

Ereignis, dass sie alle drei gemeinsam den Tag frei hatten. Nicht allzu viele Jahre zuvor war ein gemeinsames Frühstück mit ihren Freunden etwas Alltägliches gewesen, doch jetzt war es ein Luxus. Ihr Augenblick von Zufriedenheit wurde zerschmettert, als die Tür aufflog und eine dunkle Gestalt die Küche betrat.

„Miss Granger, auf ein Wort."

Sie folgte ihm die Treppen nach oben in die Bibliothek und er sicherte die Tür hinter ihnen ab. Es war Jahre her, seitdem sie seine Schülerin gewesen war, doch jedesmal wenn sie mit ihm alleine war, hatte sie das Gefühl eine verängstigte kleine Erstklässlerin in seinem Büro zu sein und jeden Moment getadelt zu werden. Es half auch nicht wirklich, dass er vor ihr stand mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Miss Granger, in meiner Aufgabe als Todesser, untersuchte ich den Verstand von Mr. Draco Malfoy und ich stieß dabei auf einige sehr beunruhigende Bilder."

„Naja, er ist ein Todesser. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sein Verstand viele beunruhigende Bilder beinhaltet." Sie stellte sich dumm und versuchte darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass sie in Panik geriet. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Wie viel wusste er? Wie viel hatte er gesehen? Eine leichte Rötung begann ihr Gesicht zu färben. Er beugte sich näher zu ihr hin und sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren.

„Die speziellen Bilder auf die ich anspiele, umfassten eine jungfräuliche Gryffindor Prinzessin, welche willig auf einem nur zu bekannten Todesser saß. Mehrere Male. In mehreren Stellungen. Wissen Sie von den Bildern auf die ich möglicherweise anspiele oder muss ich noch genauer werden? Soll ich sie wirklich mit mehr grafischen Details beschreiben?"

Sie errötete stärker.

"Nein. Das war eigentlich genug"

„Ich nehme an keiner weiß von diesem kleinen Arrangement."

„Nein, keiner."

„Sie bringen sich in Gefahr. Sie bringen den ganzen Orden in Gefahr."

„Ich habe ein Häuschen wo wir uns immer treffen. Es ist bestens gesichert. Die Gefahr ist minimal. Ich würde nie etwas tun um den Orden zu gefährden."

„Das muss aufhören."

„Das ist nicht so einfach."

Er öffnete den Mund um ihr zu sagen, dass es einfach war, aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Sie von allen Leuten, sollten es doch wissen."

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß von Ihnen und Lily."

„Er umging den Tisch um ihr näher zu kommen.

„Sie können nicht."

"Ich habe Lilys Tagebuch in Harrys Kammer in Gringsgott gefunden. Es wurde nach ihrem Tod dorthin gebracht. Ich habe es gelesen und entschied dann, dass es besser wäre, wenn Harry es nie lesen würde. Ich würde Ihr Schweigen sehr zu schätzen wissen im Tausch zu meinem." Es hätte ihn sehr überrascht, dass die Regeln befolgende Hermine Granger auf Erpressung zurückgriff, wenn er seine ganze Überraschung nicht bereits auf die Bilder verschwendet hätte, die er in Dracos Kopf gesehen hatte. Sie bewegte sich von ihm weg und ging zu einem Kasten in der hintersten Ecke hin. Sie murmelte eine Reihe komplizierter Zaubersprüche und er öffnete sich. Sie griff hinein und holte ein kleines Buch heraus. Dann kehrte sie zu dem Platz zurück wo sie vorher gestanden war und legte es in seine Hand. Er ergriff es fest und legte es in seinen Umhang

"Dann wissen Sie ja von der Gefahr in welcher Sie sich befinden. Sie wissen was ihr widerfahren ist. Wir waren involviert und sie starb deswegen."

„Sie starb nicht deswegen. Wenn Sie nicht mit ihr involviert gewesen wären, hätten sie dennoch die Prophezeiung gemeldet und sie wäre dann auch gestorben. Die Affäre hatte nichts mit all dem zu tun."

Sie drehte sich zum Gehen um.

„Er kümmert sich nicht um Sie. Er hat sich noch nie um jemanden gekümmert, außer um sich selbst und er wird jetzt bestimmt nicht damit anfangen und noch für ein Schlammblut wie Sie."

„Das weiß ich." Sie blickte über ihre Schulter, um ihn anzusehen. "Ich weiß, dass er sich nicht sorgt. Ich kümmere mich auch nicht um ihn. Es ist nur Sex, das ist alles. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich brauche es nicht, dass sie Ihre große Nase in Dinge reinstecken, die Sie nichts angehen. Ich brauche von Ihnen nur, dass Sie den Mund halten."

Mit diesen letzten Worten verließ sie den Raum und er setzte sich auf einen Polsterstuhl um über das Mädchen zu grübeln, von welchem er gedacht hatte es zu kennen. Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte er ein klares Bild von ihr gehabt. Für ihn war sie immer noch die nervige 11 Jährige Besserwisserin mit ihrer aufzeigenden Hand in seinem Unterricht. Natürlich war sie älter geworden, größer und reifer, aber er hatte angenommen, dass sie mehr oder weniger die gleiche geblieben war. Er hatte sich auf sie verlassen, dass sie die Stimme der Vernunft für Harry war, dass sie die logisch denkende, immer in Kontrolle und immer die verantwortungsbewussten Entscheidungen treffende war. Er hätte eigentlich sehen müssen wie ähnlich sie Lily war. Beide haben sich als Muggelabstämmige beweisen müssen und mussten immer perfekt wirken. Es schien, als ob diese Perfektion einen Preis hatte, sodass alle Unterdrückungen ihren Ausgang in verbotenen Affären mit gefährlichen Zauberern fanden. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie mit Draco schlief was ihn so durch und durch geschockt hatte. Es waren die speziellen Bilder die er gesehen hatte. Es war die rücksichtslose Leidenschaft, die Grobheit des Sexes. Das hatte so viele Erinnerungen zurückgebracht. Er griff in seinen Umhang und strich über das feine Leder des Tagebuchumschlages.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Sie lehnte sich gegen die kühlen Kacheln der Duschwand und ließ das dampfende heiße Wasser auf ihren Körper laufen. Das Wasser am Boden der Dusche verfärbte sich rosa vom Blut welches von ihrem Körper gewaschen wurde. Zum Glück war es nicht ihr eigenes. Sie starrte geistesabwesend in das sprühende Wasser und dachte über die Ereignisse der heutigen Nacht nach. Sie hatten einige Verluste erlitten, doch der Kampf wurde als Erflog angesehen, aufgrund der Ermordung einer sehr wichtigen Zielperson. Sie war dabei gewesen und sie hatte mit angesehen wie Harry Lucius Malfoy tötete.

Das heiße Wasser abdrehend, griff sie nach einem Handtuch und stieg aus der Dusche. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Handgelenks wurden die blutdurchtränkten Kleider ins Waschbecken befördert, um später gesäubert zu werden. Sie hob ihr Medaillon hoch um es ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen, doch alsbald es ihre Haut berührte, bemerkte sie, dass es heiß war. Heute Nacht? Er rief nach ihr heute Nacht? Wollte er mit einem Schlammblut in der Nacht schlafen, in der sein schlammbluthassender Vater getötet wurde? Sollte das eine Art von kranker perverser Racheform an sie sein? An Harry? Oder war dies die letzte Trotzhandlung gegen seinen Vater?

Sie apparierte in die Hütte, sich ständig einredend, dass sie das nicht tun sollte, dass sie es besser wissen sollte. Er war bereits da und wartete auf sie. Sie standen einen Moment lang nur da und sahen sich quer durch den Raum an, ohne sich zu bewegen. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Zorn.

"Draco, ich…"

"Nicht", unterbrach er sie. "Sag einfach nichts. Zieh deine Sachen aus und leg dich aufs Bett."

Sie befolgte. Er stieß sie grob auf den Bauch und drang sofort rau in sie ein. Als er fertig war, entzog er sich aus ihr und ging zum Fenster mit gerade so viel wie einem flüchtigen Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie ging ins Badezimmer um sich einen Augenblick zu erholen. Als sie zurückkam stand er immer noch beim Fenster und starrte hinaus. Er klammerte sich so hart an das Fensterbrett, dass seine Knöchel ganz weiß waren. Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und flüsterte: „Ich geh jetzt." Doch er gab kein Anzeichen davon, dass er sie gehört hatte oder ihre Gegenwart im Zimmer überhaupt wahrnahm.

Sie apparierte auf die vorderen Stufen der Hausnummer 12 Grimmauld Platz und öffnete behutsam die Tür, um bloß keinen Lärm zu machen. Sie schloss sie dann langsam hinter sich und ließ den Atem, welchen sie angehalten hatte aus, als sie das leise Klicken der Türklinke hörte. Sobald ihre Hand den Türgriff verlassen hatte, wurde ihr Arm grob gepackt und sie wurde in das dunkle Wohnzimmer gezerrt.

„Wo waren Sie?", hisste eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

Ihr Herz pochte rasend in ihrer Brust.

Er wiederholte seine Frage und betonte jedes einzelne Wort dabei.

„Wo. Waren. Sie?"

Er stieg aus dem Schatten ins Licht des Feuers und sie erkannte die ihr nur zu gut bekannte Gestalt. Selbst in den Tagen, als sie seine Schülerin war und selbst wenn sie ihn sie tadeln gesehen hatte, oder Harry in einer Angelegenheit, selbst dann hatte sie nie so einen Zorn in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Sind Sie zu ihm gegangen?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an." Sie blickte ihn aufsässig an.

„Das geht mich nichts an? Das geht mich nichts an? Ich habe hier die ganze Nacht gesessen und habe darauf gewartet dass Sie zurückkommen, nicht wissend, ob Sie überhaupt zurückkommen würden. Ich bin hier krank vor Sorge gewesen. Sie haben gewusst wie gefährlich es sein würde, wie gefährlich er ist und Sie sind trotzdem gegangen. Heute Nacht, von allen Nächten mussten Sie heute zu ihm gehen. Sie dummes, dummes Mädchen."

Er brach sein Geschrei auf sie ab und sank auf die Couch. Er lehnte sich vor und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er so beschützend war.

„Severus", er blickte hoch als er seinen Namen hörte. "Ich brauche ihn."

Er legte seinen Kopf zurück in seine Hände und verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Vor ihm….war ich kurz davor die Kontrolle über meine Zauberkräfte zu verlieren."

Er sah sie plötzlich an.

„Sie waren _was_?" Er wusste wie ernst das war, wie gefährlich.

Sie erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Von ihrem Zusammenbruch und wie er der einzige war der ihr helfen konnte das Gefühl, dass ihr ganzen Leben sie erdrückte, zu kontrollieren und ihr half vor diesem Gefühl zu flüchten, auch wenn es nur für einige Stunden, ein paar mal in der Woche war. Sie war danach wieder in der Lage es zu beherrschen und zu kontrollieren. Ihr ehemaliger Professor hörte ihr schweigend zu, als sie ihre Geschichte erzählte.

„Sie hätten es jemandem sagen sollen."

„Es gab niemanden."

„Sie hätten es mir sagen können."

"Und dem Lehrer, der mich sieben Jahre lang gequält hatte, die Möglichkeit gegeben, dass er mich verspotten hätte können, dass ich nicht in der Lage war meine eigene Magie zu kontrollieren?" Sie lächelte ihn an. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

"Aber heute Nacht? Wieso mussten Sie heute Nacht zu ihm gehen, wenn er so wütend, so unberechenbar war?"

Sie seufzte: "Weil er mich brauchte."

Severus schenkte ihr einen wachsamen Blick.

"Er brauchte mich. Die Abwehrfunktionen in unserer Hütte sind so eingerichtet, dass er mich auf keine Art tödlich verletzen kann. Ich habe es lieber, dass er es an mir auslässt als einen unschuldigen Muggel oder Muggelstämmigen in Gefahr zu bringen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nahm zu viel auf sich auf.

„Wie war er heute Nacht?"

„Zornig, aber ich konnte nicht sagen ob es wegen mir, seinem Vater oder sich selbst war."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Sie beobachtete Rons roten Haare vor ihr, behielt ihn im Auge und folgte ihm. Ihr Zauberstab zuckte in ihrer Hand. Sie lauschte, um die anderen Auroren im Stockwerk über ihnen zu hören. Ihr Herzschlag raste eine Million Meile pro Stunde. Sie versuchte konzentriert und wachsam zu bleiben, doch der Schmerz in ihrem Bein durchbohrte sie wie ein Feuerstoß, sodass ihre Gedanken getrübt waren und ihre Reaktion abstumpfte. Sie waren gefangen im Inneren der Villa. Apparationsblockaden waren aufgestellt worden. Sie war verletzt und normalerweise hätte sie sich schon längst aus dem Kampf gezogen, doch die Blockaden ließen ihr keine andere Möglichkeit als zu bleiben.

Sie und Ron betraten einen Raum und fanden ein paar Auroren und Todesser, die sie sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen beschossen. Sie erkannte einen von ihnen, der ihr am nächsten stand. Er trug zwar eine Maske, doch sie erkannte seinen Körper auch unter dem Umhang den er trug. Er war in einem Duell mit einem Auror, welchen sie nicht kannte und stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und Ron. Plötzlich sah sie wie Ron vor ihr seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Avada Kedavra."

Instinktiv warf sie einen Stolperfluch auf ihn und Ron stolperte, sodass sein Zauber Draco nur knapp verpasste. Ron drehte sich um, um sie anzuschauen.

"'Tschuldigung, der war nicht für dich gedacht", log sie.

Eine Explosion fetzte durch den Raum und die Zauberer verstreuten sich und rannten in Deckung. Sie selbst fand sich in einem leeren Gang wieder, mit dem Mann, welchem sie gerade das Leben gerettet hatte. Er war von der Explosion getroffen worden und fiel langsam zu Boden, während er seine Seite umklammert hielt. Blut sammelte sich zu einer Lache um ihn herum. Sie sah auf ihr Bein herunter, welches in einem seltsamen Winkel geneigt war. Sie hörte Stimmen von Auroren von der anderen Seite einer Tür. Sie waren dabei sie zu öffnen.

Wie würde sie erklären können, dass sie mit einem Todesser in einem Flur saß? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht bereits gefesselt oder getötet? Was könnte sie da nur sagen? Genau in dem Moment hörten sie Stimmen von Todessern, welche vom Ende des Flurs um die Ecke kamen. Sie standen kurz vor einem Kampf, den keiner von ihnen in der Verfassung war zu kämpfen und es gab keinen Ausweg. Keinen, außer einem. Sie erfasste ihr Medaillon um ihren Hals und griff zu dem verletzten Mann. Eine Sekunde später waren sie auf dem Boden der Hütte.

Sie starrten sich ein paar Sekunden an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie in der Hütte waren, während er seine Todesserroben trug und sie ihre Aurorenuniform. Es war eine unausgesprochene Regel zwischen ihnen gewesen. Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, warum sie ihn vor Rons Fluch gerettet hatte, außer dass sie es verabscheuungswürdig fand einen Zauberer von hinten anzugreifen.

Sie zog sein Hemd nach oben und besah sorgfältig seine Verletzungen. Ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg durch das Blut zur aufklaffenden Wunde auf seiner Brust. Sie konzentrierte ihre Energie und es entstand ein leichter weißer Schein. Er schnappte nach Luft und sie ließ von ihm los. Sie sagte einen Reinigungszauber um das Blut loszuwerden. Es war nicht perfekt, aber es würde ihn fürs erste zusammenhalten.

„Das war unglaublich."

"Ich bin keine Heilerin. Ich habe medizinische Trainingsgrundkenntnisse, gerade so viel um alles zusammenzuhalten bis du richtige Hilfe bekommst. Hast du irgendwas, wo du geheilt werden kannst?"

Er antwortete mit einem Nicken.

Er stand vorsichtig auf und bemerkte zum ersten Mal ihre Verletzungen. Er hob sie auf und legte sie auf das Bett. Er zog ihr die Hose aus und machte sich an die Arbeit an ihrem verletzten Bein. Ein paar Minuten später war alles wieder wie vorher. Beide waren erschöpft von den magischen Verausgabungen, welche sie in die Heilung und auch in den Kampf selbst gelegt hatten. Draco kroch auf das Bett neben sie und zum ersten Mal schliefen sie in der Hütte ein.

Beide gingen am Morgen um professionelle medizinische Hilfe zu bekommen. Der Kampf in dieser Nacht hatte die Dinge verändert. Solange sie sich nicht in einem Kampf gegenüberstehen mussten, konnten sie so tun als hätte ihr kleines Arrangement nicht mit dem Krieg zu tun, doch jetzt, jetzt konnte es nicht mehr länger geleugnet werden.

Ein Monat verging ohne dass einer von ihnen den anderen rief. Es war klar, dass sie beide Zeit benötigten um darüber nachzudenken was sie riskierten und was genau sie gewannen.

Nach einem Monat ohne jeglichen Kontakt, begann endlich das Medaillon auf ihrer Haut zu brennen. Sie hatte das Gefühl krank und aufgeregt gleichzeitig zu sein. Sie kam in die Hütte keine zehn Minuten nachdem er das Medaillon aktiviert hatte. Er war bereits da. Sie begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen als seine Hände nach ihren griffen um sie davon abzuhalten.

„Noch nicht."

Er schob ihr etwas in die Hand und sie öffnete ihre Faust um zu sehen was es war. Es war ein Diamantenring. Ein Ehering.

"Was zum Teufel ist das?"

„Nach was sieht es aus?"

„Dann schätze ich, ist wohl die bessere Frage warum?"

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete er sie und begann zu sprechen.

„Du brauchst einen Sicherheitsplan. Unsere Streitkräfte werden stärker. Der Orden ist schwach. Wenn der Dunkle Lord siegreich ist werde ich versuchen auf dich Anspruch zu erheben. Doch es gibt andere die höher gestellt sind als ich und die sich über meine Forderung hinwegsetzen könnten wenn sie es wollten."

Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Sie kannte all diese Männer bei Namen sowie was genau sie getan haben um ihren Rang zu erhalten und zu was sie fähig waren. Er blickte sie intensiv an.

"Wenn du meine Frau wärst, hätte keiner das Recht meinen Anspruch abzustreiten. Der Dunkle Lord hat viele seine Anhänger durch Schätzung der traditionellen reinblütler Werte 

gewonnen. Die Familie ist an oberster Stelle in der reinblütler Kultur. Deshalb hätte eine Heirat noch zusätzliche Vorteile. Das erste Mal als der Dunkle Lord an die Macht kam, wurden viele Ehefrauen seiner Anhänger versehentlich in Angriffen von seinen Jüngern getötet. Diesmal gibt es einen Zauber dagegen. Solange die Ehefrau eines Todessers ihren Ehering trägt, ist sie von allen unverzeihlichen Flüchen von anderen Todessern sicher. Solange du den Ring trägst wirst du in Sicherheit sein."

Sie starrte in vollkommen sprachlos an. Snape hatte ihr gesagt, dass dieser Mann sich noch nie um irgendwen gesorgt hatte, doch sie konnte schwören, dass er gerade versuchte sie zu beschützen. Vielleicht wollte er sie aber auch nur als seine persönliche Sexsklavin, sollte der Orden fallen. Dennoch war es mehr als sie von ihm erwartet hätte. Doch den Ring zu tragen würde heißen, alles zu verraten wofür sie kämpfte, woran sie glaubte. Aber es könnte auch ihr Leben retten.

„Ich…Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher….Ich kann nicht…Ich kann einfach…"

„Triff dich hier mit mir morgen und gib mir eine Antwort dann."

Später in dieser Nacht. Die mühsam lange Besprechung des Ordens hatte endlich zu einem Ende gefunden und die Mitglieder begannen aus dem Raum zu gehen. Severus ging schnell zur Tür, doch er wurde von einer kleinen Gestalt abgefangen.

„Snape, ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

„Ich habe noch Arbeit die ich heute Nacht erledigen muss", sagte er brüsk. „Kommen Sie morgen nach Hogwarts."

Er legte seine Hand auf die Türklinge um sie zu öffnen, doch gerade als er dabei war sie hinunter zu drücken, wurde seine Hand von einer kleineren bedeckt und hinderte ihn an der Bewegung.

„Es ist wichtig."

Er hielt inne und starrte sie einen Moment lang an.

„Irgendwo Privat also."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg hinauf in die Bibliothek, inmitten neugieriger Blicken von den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens.

Als der Raum ordentlich abgeschirmt wurde, hielt sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Er öffnete seine und sie ließ einen kleinen Gegenstand in seine Handfläche fallen. Er brachte es näher an sein Gesicht, begutachtete es für einige Zeit und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er versucht Sie zu beschützen", sagte er mit einem ungläubigen Ton.

"Ich weiß. Er hat mir von dem Zauber erzählt."

Severus schüttelte weiter den Kopf.

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Sie fragen mich von allen Leuten ob sie heiraten sollen oder nicht?"

Sie musste zugeben, dass die Situation ein wenig absurd war.

„Sie sind der einzige der von uns weiß und der einzige der die Komplexität der Situation versteht."

Er schüttelte einfach weiter Kopf in Unglaube.

„Es ist mehr als nur Schutz mit dem Ring verbunden", begann er nach einiger Zeit. „Sollte der Dunkle Lord siegreich sein, würde Draco Anspruch auf Sie erheben. Sollte aber ein höher gestellter Todesser dich _begehren_, dann wären Sie deren. Verstehen Sie mich?"

„Ja." Sie erschauerte wieder bei dem Gedanken. Als ein Schlammblut, als Harry Potters beste Freundin und als klügste Hexe in Hogwarts wusste sie was sie mit ihr machen würden.

„Mit dem Ring, als seine Frau, würden Sie die seine sein. Er würde als Erster Anspruch auf Sie haben. Niemand könnte Sie angreifen."

„Und wenn der Dunkle Lord fällt?"

„Wenn der Dunkle Lord fällt und Draco bleibt am Leben, dann haben Sie eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Sie können versuchen die Ehe zu leugnen oder behaupten, dass er Sie dazu gezwungen hätte und sie könnten ihn in Azkaban verwesen lassen…oder aber Sie können behaupten, dass er versucht hätte Sie zu beschützen. In diesem Fall wären Sie verpflichtet für seine Freiheit zu kämpfen. Es gibt jedoch einige die Ihre bereitwillige Handlung zur Heirat mit ihm als Verrat ansehen würden und glauben würden Sie seien eine Verräterin."

Sie nickte langsam.

„Also würde es eine Entscheidung zwischen meinem Ruf und seiner Freiheit sein."

„Ja. Es würde zwar den Schlag der Niederlage abschwächen…aber es würde den Sieg unendlich komplizierter machen.

„Also was soll ich machen?"

Er antworte ihr nicht sofort, stand da und blickte auf den Ring in seiner Hand wie das Licht des Feuers in alle Ecke reflektierte. Als er endlich sprach, war seine Stimme sanft.

„Es ist ein Krieg, Miss Granger. Einige Dinge, einige Ideale müssen geopfert werden wenn man leben will. Sie sollten tun was auch immer sie können um zu überleben."


	6. Chapter 6

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews! Das motiviert mich gleich viel mehr, noch schneller zu übersetzen :-)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kapitel 6

Ein Fluch flog knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbei. Dieser Angriff war furchtbar, ganz furchtbar schief gegangen. Sie waren in das Haus gekommen um es zu durchsuchen, doch es war eine Falle gewesen. Zwölf Todesser hatten schon auf sie gewartet. Sie war von den anderen Auroren getrennt worden und sie suchte nach einem Ausgang, doch fand keinen. Plötzlich kam eine Gruppe von fünf Todessern auf sie zu. Sie war zwar gut in dem was sie tat, doch sie war nicht so gut, dass sie es alleine mit fünf aufnehmen konnte. Der Kampf endete mit dem Verlust ihres Zauberstabes an ihre Gegner.

"Avada Kedavara."

Sie sah den Strahl des grünen Lichtes auf sie zukommen und wartete auf die unvermeidliche Dunkelheit, doch sie kam nie. Der Fluch schien irgendwie um sie herum abgeleitet worden zu sein.

"Was zum Teufel…", sagte einer der Männer und ein anderer versuchte es nochmal mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Sie blickte nervös auf ihre behandschuhte Hand, genau wissend was sich darunter versteckte und was es gerade für sie getan hatte.

„Ich schätze, wir werden das kleine Schlammblut als Gefangene nehmen müssen, wenn sie sich weigert zu sterben."

xxx

Sie saß auf dem Boden der kalten Villa mit einigen anderen Gefangenen. Der Dunkle Lord saß auf seinem Thron und der Raum war voll von seinem Gefolge. Einige Männer um sie herum diskutierten wer sie bekommen würde und was sie ihr dann antun würden. Sie war auf ihren Knien und ihre Hände waren gefesselt. Sie starrte hinunter auf den kalten Boden, während die Männer um sie herum stritten, sie manchmal berührten oder sie verfluchten.

„Sie gehört mir."

Sie blickte hoch als die Masse sich spaltete und Draco Malfoy freigab wie er auf sie zukam. Einer der Männer lachte.

„Draco, ich weiß sie ist ein hübsches kleines Schlammblut, aber alle fünf von uns stehen im Rang höher als du. Sorry, aber du wirst dir ein anderes Schlammblut suchen müssen, welche deine Sklavin wird."

Draco bewegte sich näher zu ihr hin und ergriff ihren Arm. Er zog sie hoch und riss den Handschuh von ihrer Hand um den Ring zu enthüllen, welchen er ihr gegeben hatte. Es gab einige, die geschockt nach Luft schnappten.

„Sie gehört mir."

Der Dunkle Lord sprach dann zum ersten Mal.

"Wie du meinst, Draco. Schick sie nach Hause, aber du bleibst hier."

Draco erblasste, doch er erstellte einen Portschlüssel und einen Augenblick später war sie im Malfoy Manor. Alleine.

xxx

Sie wartete und wartete. Starke Abschirmungen hielten sie im verlassenen Haus gefangen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass es sich nur um Stunden handeln würde ehe er hierher apparieren würde, doch nach ihrer Zählung waren bereits fünf Tage vergangen und er war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Sie verbrachte ihre Zeit damit in der leeren Speisekammer nach Essen zu suchen sowie nach einem Weg nach draußen. Sie hatte keinen Erfolg.

Ihr Körper war noch immer beschädigt vom Kampf mit dem Cruciatus Fluch und ohne richtige Ernährung und Behandlung wurde sie von Tag zu Tag schwächer. Der Gedanke, dass er tot sein könnte und dass sie hier feststeckte und verhungern würde, kam ihr in den Sinn. Dieses Szenario war jedoch nur ein bisschen weniger Furcht einflößend, als die Bande von Todessern, die sie jeden Moment auftauchen erwartete und die sie dann foltern würden.

Sie war gerade dabei beide Optionen abzuwiegen als plötzlich ein Geräusch von unten ertönte. Sie erstarrte. Jemand war da und sie hatte keinen Zauberstab, keine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen. In ihrem geschwächten Zustand war ihre zauberstablose Magie praktisch nichtexistent. Sie war in der Bibliothek und saß auf dem Boden. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu dem dunklen Raum aufgerissen und Licht strahlte auf die staubigen Bodenbretter. Sie presste sich gegen die Wand und versuchte sich im Schatten zu verstecken. Das Licht vom Gang beleuchtete die Umrisse von zwei Männern im Türrahmen. Einer von ihnen stützte den anderen. Sie hielt den Atem an. Der größere Mann kehrte mit seinem Arm den Schreibtisch ab sodass alles auf den Boden fiel und legte dann den anderen Mann, welcher offensichtlich bewusstlos war, auf den Tisch. Er sagte einen Zauber und schickte ein Feuer in den Kamin, sodass der Raum beleuchtet wurde. Sein Rücken war zu ihr gedreht, doch sogar in dem geringen Licht konnte sie seine Gestalt erkennen. Es war eine Figur die sie überall erkennen würde und sie war noch nie glücklicher gewesen sie zu sehen. Sie trat aus dem Schatten hervor.

„Severus."

Er drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen, doch seine Augen schienen besorgt. Sie trat näher zum Tisch und sah dann den Grund. Draco lag schlaff, gebrochen und geschlagen da.

„Ist er…"

„Nein. Er ist nicht tot."

Das war alles was er sagen konnte. Alles was er derzeit mit Sicherheit sagen konnte. Er hatte noch nie jemanden durch das gehen sehen, durch das dieser Mann gegangen war und noch dazu überlebte. Doch sein Herz schlug noch. Es schlug zwar schwach und unregelmäßig, doch es schlug. Er zog einen Beutel aus seinem Mantel und leerte die Fläschchen auf den Tisch, welche drinnen waren. Sie assistierte ihm für die nächsten paar Stunden, während er seinen Patensohn pflegte.

Endlich, als er alles was er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hatte, ließ er den jungen Mann den Gang hinunter in sein Schlafzimmer schweben. Severus kehrte dann in die Bibliothek zurück wo Hermine auf ihn wartete. Er säuberte die Fläschchen während sie beim Feuer saß. Als er fertig war, ging er zu ihr hin und setzte sich neben sie. Er nahm ihren dünnen Arm in die Hand und begann zärtlich die Wunden zu heilen, welche noch von ihrer Gefangenschaft übrig waren. Während er sie heilte, begann sie zu sprechen.

„Was sie ihm angetan haben…das war wegen mir."

Der Mann nickte.

"Er kannte das Risiko. Er kannte das Risiko, welches er auf sich nahm als er Ihnen den Ring angeboten hatte. Er wusste was passieren könnte."

Er beendete die Heilung und ließ von ihrem Arm los. Er zog seine Hand an den Kopf und begann seine Schläfe zu reiben.

„Ich glaube, dass ich zu früh begonnen habe ihn aufzugeben. Er war mein Patensohn und ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen. Seine letzten Taten, wofür er für Sie gegangen ist….es ist als ob ich ihn nie gekannt habe. Ich konnte immer sagen, dass wenn ich auf Harry Potter sah, ich James sah. Doch ich glaube, jedesmal wenn ich auf Draco sah, sah ich Lucius."

Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und er blickte hoch, um sie anzusehen.

„Vielleicht war Draco nie wie sein Vater. Vielleicht war er immer mehr wie Sie."

Die Uhr läutete und unterbrach den Moment. Er blickte kurz auf und stand dann schnell auf.

„Ich muss los bevor man mich vermisst. Ich werde eine Hauselfe mit ein wenig Essen für Sie rüberschicken. Sie müssen Draco weiter heilen wenn er aufwacht. Ich habe einige Zaubertränke neben seinem Bett gelassen."

Er griff in seinen Umhang und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie fühlte für ein kurzen Moment einen Hoffnungsschimmer als sie ihn sah. Ihr Zauberstab. Ihr Weg nach draußen. Er überreichte ihn ihr und sagte:

„Wenn Sie fliehen, dann töten sie ihn."

Ihr Herz sackte zusammen.

"Aber wenn er es nicht einmal weiß…"

„Sie werden ihn trotzdem töten."

Er war ein Todesser. Es sollte sie nicht kümmern was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn sie floh. Doch es kümmerte sie. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und das nicht nur einmal. Und dann war da noch Severus. Sie konnte ihm das nicht antun. Er vertraute ihr und sie konnte sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen. Sie sah hoch, doch er war schon auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und starrte in das Feuer.

„Es wird immer schlimmer da draußen", seufzte er. „So traurig es auch klingen mag, dieser Ort hier könnte gerade der sicherste für Sie sein."

Und dann war Severus weg und sie war alleine in diesem großen, kalten und leerem Haus. Sie schlich vorsichtig auf Zehenspitzen den Gang hinunter und spähte durch die halb offene Tür hinter der der einzige andere Bewohner des Hauses schlief. Für die ganze Zeit die sie mit diesem Mann auf einem Bett verbracht hatte, hatte sie ihn selten schlafend gesehen. Sie beobachtete ihn durch den Spalt wie er, vom Kerzenlicht beleuchtet, fast regungslos schlief. Schließlich fasste sie genug Mut zusammen um die Tür aufzustoßen und das Zimmer zu betreten. Sie verbrachte die restliche Nacht damit, in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett zu sitzen und diagnostische Zaubersprüche zu sagen sowie alles zu tun was sie nur konnte um ihn zu heilen.

xxx

Es war erst am nächsten Nachmittag, dass er plötzlich seine Augen weit aufriss und hektisch in Panik und Verwirrtheit um sich herum sah.

„Snape hat dich zurückgeholt", sagte sie langsam und trat aus dem Schatten hervor. „Und er hat dich geheilt."

Das war genug für ihn. Er schloss seine Augen für ein paar Minuten und begann dann aufzustehen. Sie war da um ihn aufzufangen, als sein Körper stürzte und er fiel. Er benötigte eine ganze Woche um sich zu erholen. Während dieser Zeit sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Sie schlief auf der Couch in der Bibliothek und betrat sein Zimmer nur einige Male am Tag um ihn zu heilen und ihm Essen zu bringen. Sie waren brutale Feinde gewesen sowie leidenschaftliche Geliebte und doch schien es jetzt keine Art einer Verbindung zueinander zu geben, die geeignet war. Er war ihr Herr und es war ihr Bund zu ihm, der sie am Leben erhalten hatte und doch war sie es jetzt, die sich um ihn kümmerte, die ihn am Leben erhielt. Tage vergingen und nur wenige Worte wurden gewechselt. Letztendlich war er wieder gesund und sie hörte auf in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Stattdessen verbrachte sie ihre ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek.

xxx

Es dämmerte. Sie saß am Fensterbrett der Bibliothek und starrte in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster hinaus. Sie hörte ihn nicht einmal hereinkommen und bemerkte seine Anwesenheit erst, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie stand ruckartig auf und drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich berührt hatten seitdem er gesund geworden war. Er trug seine Todesserroben und die Maske in der Hand.

„Ich wurde gerufen", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. Er war offensichtlich nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Entwicklung. „Ich dachte…Ich dachte nur, dass du es wissen solltest."

Er drehte sich um zum Gehen, doch wurde aufgehalten als er spürte, wie sie seinen Arm ergriff.

„Draco, sei vorsichtig", flüsterte sie und konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass sie dies gesagt hatte. Sie lehnten sich näher zueinander, wie zu einem Kuss als sie plötzlich die Maske in seiner Hand sah und sich ihm hastig entzog. Wie konnte sie sich nur seine Sicherheit wünschen? Sie sollte ihn tot haben wollen. Sie ließ seinen Arm los und er schritt aus dem 

Zimmer hinaus. Sie hörte wie seine Schritte die Treppen hinuter verklangen und ein _pop_ darauf folgte.

Es wurde dunkel als sie auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Sie versuchte zu schlafen, doch schaffte es nicht. In den frühen Morgenstunden hörte sie das _pop_ der Apparation von unten. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert, dass er endlich zurückgekommen war, dass er am Leben war und dann schuldig für diese Gedanken. Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal als er zurückgekommen war und zuckte zusammen. Er war kaum am Leben gewesen und wer weiß in welcher Verfassung er diesmal war.

Sie hörte das Wasser im Badezimmer laufen und schlich den Gang hinunter. Die Tür zum Bad war offen und das Licht war an sodass es in den dunklen Gang schien. Sie war erleichtert ihn stehend zu sehen. Draco stand am Waschbecken und wusch sie die Hände. Rotes Blut verschmierte sich auf den weißen Kacheln und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Er war verletzt. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er sie in dem dunkeln Gang. Er erstarrte, doch das Wasser lief weiter und schwappte auf die Kacheln, dass das Blut ins Waschbecken rannte. Sie machte einen Schritt zu ihm hin und streckte nach ihm aus mit dem Angebot ihn zu heilen.

„Ich kann….", begann sie, doch er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht meines", sagte er kalt und schubste sie weg, um an ihr vorbei, aus dem Bad hinauszugehen. Sie blieb alleine in dem kalten weißen Raum mit den weißen Kacheln, die leuchtend und einige noch immer mit Blut verschmiert waren. Natürlich, natürlich war es nicht seines gewesen. Er wurde nicht fürs Versagen bestraft, es war auch keine Verletzung einer Pfuscharbeit. Es war der Rest eines Erfolges. Sie starrte auf das Blut. Wessen war es? Das eines Aurorenkollegen? Das eines Freundes? Das also bedeutete es auf unterschiedlichen Seiten des Krieges zu stehen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht darauf gehofft, dass er sicher zurückkommen würde, doch sein sicheres Zurückkommen bedeutete, dass jemand auf ihrer Seite es nicht war.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Alles blieb wie bisher. Sie teilten sich weiterhin das große Haus ohne sich wirklich zu begegnen. Sie entwickelte ein Gehör für die Geräusche des alten Hauses. Sie war sich Dracos Bewegungen und Handlungen bewusst durch jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Sie wartete immer auf das Knarren der Küchentür und auf seine Schritte auf den Stufen sowie auf das zuknallen seiner Schlafzimmertür, ehe sie es wagte hinauszugehen um sich etwas zum Essen zu holen. Sie vermutete, dass er das gleiche tat.

Sie versuchte sich zu wünschen, er möge in einer Nacht sterben oder dass sie ihn sogar selbst umbringen könnte, doch sie schafte es nicht. In all den Nächten in denen sie das Rascheln seiner schweren Todesserroben im Flur hörte, gefolgt von dem Pop des Apparierens aus dem unteren Stockwerk, konnte sie nicht schlafen. Erst wenn sie seine Schritte im Gang wieder hörte sowie das Aufdrehen des Wassers kurze Zeit später. Wann auch immer sie das Wasser hörte, würde sie die Luft laut ausatmen, welche sie die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte, obwohl sie alles versucht hatte es nicht zu tun. Mit dem Ausatmen folgte jedoch ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Er war am Leben…doch wer war dann Tod?

Es war wieder eine dieser Nächte in der er „gerufen" worden war. Sie lag wach auf dem Sofa in der Bibliothek, starrte auf die Decke und versuchte einzuschlafen. Sie hörte seine Schritte unten und erwartete bald das Wasser plätschern zu hören, doch stattdessen hörte sie das Klirren und Zerbrechen eines Glases, gefolgt von einem weiteren und noch einem. Sofort setzte sie sich auf. Das waren völlig neue Geräusche. Geräusche die sie ihn noch nie machen gehört hatte. Sie schlich leise die Stufen nach unten.

Es kam zu weiterem Zerbrechen von Gläsern. Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit, um in die Küche zu spähen. Zerbrochene Teller und Teile der Einrichtung lagen verstreut herum während er in Rage damit fortfuhr Dinge zu zerschmettern. Unabsichtlich öffnete sie die Tür weiter als sie wollte und er bemerkte sie in der Tür, wie sie ihn beobachtete. Seine Augen brannten und sie konnte Schmerz in ihnen ablesen, doch er schien nicht verletzt zu sein, abgesehen von einigen Kratzern an seinen Händen. Im Vergleich zu seinem normalen und immer Fassung bewahrendem Aussehen, war er diesmal zerzaust und sein blondes Haar lag über seinen Augen zerstreut. Er starrte sie einige Minuten mit einer Tasse in der Hand an, bevor er sprach.

„Sie haben ihn umgebracht. Sie haben ihn verdammt noch mal umgebracht!" Er schleuderte die Tasse gewaltsam gegen die Wand neben sie, dass sie zusammenzuckte als sie zerbrach.

„Wen?", flüsterte sie.

Er öffnete einen Schrank und nahm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey raus. Mit der Flasche sank er zu Boden. Sein Rücken lehnte an der Seite der Theke. Er sah….niedergeschlagen aus. Er öffnete die Flasche und nahm einige Schlucke.

„Er hat Severus umgebracht", flüsterte er und starrte auf die Flasche.

Sie sank gegenüber von ihm auf den Boden. Severus war tot. Der einzige Mann der ihre Geheimnisse gewusst hatte. Der Mann der ihr geholfen hatte. Der so viel für jeden aufgegeben hatte. Eine einzige Träne rann ihr über die Wange, doch Draco war zu sehr in seiner eigenen Trauer verwickelt um es zu bemerken. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und begann in sich hinein zu murmeln, als ob er versuchte in dem ganzen einen Sinn zu erkennen.

„Es gab einen Kampf und Tante Bella hatte Potter gefangen genommen. Der dunkle Lord wollte Potter selbst vernichten, doch Bella war zu verletzt um Potter zu transportieren. Also ließ sie Severus rufen. Er sollte Potter zum Haus des dunklen Lords bringen, wo dieser dann getötet werden sollte. Doch er machte zu erst bei sich halt und Potter entkam. Für dieses Scheitern tötete ihn der dunkle Lord. Er war immer so präzise, so vorsichtig und Potter schaffte es dennoch zu entkommen. Wie konnte er? Wie konnte er sowas zulassen?"

Seine Stimmung änderte sich plötzlich von kummervoll zu wütend. Er stand auf einmal auf und warf eine weitere Tasse gegen die Wand. Als sie zerbrach fing er an zu schreien.

„Es ist so eine Verschwendung, so eine verdammte Verschwendung. Er war so klug und so mächtig und er wurde wegen einem verfluchten Fehler umgebracht."

"Es war kein Fehler", flüsterte sie.

„Was?" Er sah auf sie hinab, als ob er erst jetzt ihre Anwesenheit im Raum bemerkt hätte und seine Miene veränderte sich als er die Träne auf ihrer Wange sah. Er verstand nicht warum Severus Tod sie so mitnehmen würde.

„Es war kein Fehler", wiederholte sie. Diesmal lauter und stand auf, sodass sie sich gegenüber standen.

Er starrte sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick an.

„Er war dem Orden des Phönix treu", sagte sie fest.

„War er nicht."

„Doch."

Er setzte sich für einen Moment, als ob er die Information erst verdauen müsste. War es das, was seine Welt so plötzlich auf den Kopf gestellt hatte?

„Warum?"

„Er war in Lily Potter verliebt. Er hat sich gegen Voldemort gewandt um ihren Tod zu rächen."

Draco schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Er hat sein Leben geopfert um Harrys zu retten", fuhr sie fort. „Er hat an die Prophezeiung geglaubt. Er starb nicht aufgrund eines Fehlers. Er starb als Held. Er starb für etwas, an das er geglaubt hatte."

Er wollte sie anschreien, wollte ihr sagen, dass das nicht wahr war und dass sie diejenige war die getäuscht wurde und nicht er, doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es nicht tun, denn es machte Sinn. Er hätte es sehen können, wenn er gewollte hätte. All die Andeutungen die Severus gemacht hatte. All die verschleierten Hilfen, doch er hatte es nicht sehen wollen. Er hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass der Mann, den er so respektierte das betrug wofür er kämpfte.

Sein Kopf war noch immer in seinen Händen vergraben, sodass er sie nicht sah als sie das Zimmer verließ. Er trank einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche und dachte über diese gewaltige Veränderung nach, die jetzt in seiner Welt passiert war.

Gegen Ende würde es der Mann der seinen Vater getötet hatte, gegen den Mann der seinen Patenonkel umgebracht hatte sein. Die einzige Frage die sich stellte war, auf welcher Seite er sein würde. Welche Art von Mann wollte er sein? Wie sein Vater oder sein Taufpate? Ein Mann der für sein eigenes Wohl und Macht einem grausamen Meister folgte oder ein Mann der sein eigenes Leben für eine Frau opfern würde? Beide Wege hatten zum Tode geführt. Welchen würde er nehmen?

Er lag auf dem Küchenboden. Sein Kopf ruhte auf den harten Fliesen. Er war betrunken, keine Frage. Er war sich nicht sicher wie lang er so dagelegen war, bevor er ein zwei zarte Hände spürte, welche sein Gesicht vom kalten Boden hoben. Sie war zurückgekommen. Sie legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und deckte ihn mit einer Decke zu, welche sie für ihn mitgebracht hatte. Er nahm das alles nur halb wahr. In ihrer Position, sitzend auf dem Küchenboden, lehnte sie sich gegen den Tresen. Als er mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoß einschlief, strich sie ihm zärtlich übers Haar.

Er wachte am nächsten Morgen am Küchenboden, zugedeckt mit einer Decke und einer anderen unter seinem Kopf, auf. Die Küche war repariert und aufgeräumt. An der Theke stand ein Glasfläschchen mit einem Trank gegen Kater. Er ging in den ersten Stock hinauf und betrat zum ersten Mal seit Monaten die Bibliothek. Sie saß auf dem Fensterbrett. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie geweint hatte.

"Danke", murmelte er. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und strich sich rasch die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst…Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er dir was bedeutet hatte." Er ging näher zu ihr hin und nahm Platz auf dem Sofa.

„Ich habe in ihm nie mehr als einen unfairen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und einen rätselhaften Spion gesehen, bis zu diesem Jahr…bis du kamst."

„Er hatte unser Arrangement entdeckt", nickte er.

„Ja. Und er hatte versucht mich zum Aufhören zu bewegen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das eine angenehme Unterhaltung gewesen sein muss."

Sie lachte und als ihr Lachen verstummte, verblieben sie in einer nachdenklichen Stille.

„Er war ein unglaublicher Mann", sagte sie und unterbrach damit die Stille.

„Das war er", stimmte er zu.

Sein Ausdruck wurde schmerzhaft und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was er sich über mich gedacht haben muss…"

„Er hatte das für die nicht gewollt, doch er durfte seine Position als Spion nicht gefährden."

„Ich weiß. Es gab genug Andeutungen und Anzeichen, doch ich hab sie nicht hören wollen. Er hat alles Mögliche getan und das ohne sich zu verraten."

„In der Nacht…in der Nacht in der er dich verletzt zurückgebracht hatte, erzählte er mir, dass er dachte, er hätte dich zu früh aufgegeben und dass er dich vielleicht nie wirklich gekannt hatte."

War Severus tatsächlich falsch gelegen, was ihn anging? Lag er vielleicht selbst falsch? Als er das Mal damals angenommen hatte, hatte er geglaubt dass er für das kämpfen wollte wofür sein Vater und dessen Vater davor gekämpft hatten. Dass das seine Bestimmung war. Lag er damit falsch?


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Wochen vergingen.

Während ihre vorherige Beziehung nur auf Berührungen basiert hatte, schloss die jetzige diese vollkommen aus. Die Hütte hatte sie beide immer auf eine Ebene gestellt, doch jetzt war sie eine Art Gefangene und das änderte alles. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen sie zu berühren. Also redeten sie miteinander. Die meiste Zeit mieden sie das Thema Krieg oder sprachen nur sehr wenig darüber. Zu behaupten dass sie Freunde waren, wäre zu viel. Dass sie koexistierten traf es eher.

xxxxx

Er kam überraschend früh nach Hause und schwang heftig die Küchentür auf, dass sie erschrocken von ihrem Sitz aufsprang. Sie konnte Panik in seinen Augen ablesen.

„Potter hat die Sicherheitsschwellen vom Haus des dunklen Lords durchbrochen."

Sie erstarrte. Eigentlich hätte sie glücklich über diese Nachricht sein sollen, doch die Panik in Dracos Augen war mehr als nur beunruhigend. Was erwartete er jetzt von ihr?

"Hol deine Robe und deinen Zauberstab. Du musst hier raus."

Sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Aber…aber sie werden dich töten."

„Du verstehst das nicht, oder? Sie sind verzweifelt. Sie werden jede Minute hier sein, um dich als Mittel gegen Potter zu benutzen. Du musst sofort weg von hier."

Sie rannte nach oben, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und eine dunkle Robe, um sie über ihre Kleidung zu tragen.

Er wartete bereits auf sie, als sie die Treppen wieder hinunterkam.

„Wo wirst du hingehen?"

„Zum Hauptquartier des Ordens. Dort werde ich den Plan rausfinden und mich dann Harry anschließen. Er braucht mich jetzt an seiner Seite."

Draco nickte nur, während sie in den Apparationsraum ging.

"Ich sehe dich dann dort", sagte er und lächelte ein wenig betrübt.

Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Dann plötzlich ließ sie die Hand fallen und verschwand mit einem leisen Pop.

Sie kam am Grimmauld Platz mitten in ein hastiges Gedränge an. Hexen und Zauberer, welche sie kaum wiedererkannte, eilten an ihr vorbei. Nervosität lag in der Luft. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche, als eine starke Hand sie an der Schulter packte.

„Hermine?"

Es war Charlie Weasley.

"Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wirst von Todessern gefangen gehalten."

„Ich konnte entkommen. Was ist hier los?"

"Harry hat die Sicherheitsschwellen vom Haus des dunklen Lords durchbrochen. Wir senden ihm Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens zur Seite, damit sie ihm beistehen."

„Gut", sagte sie und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Gib mir die Koordinaten."

Charlie sah sie vorsichtig an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Ich meine, du wurdest gefangen gehalten. Du brauchst sicher einige Zeit um dich zu erholen. Du kannst nicht bereit sein dich sofort in die Mitte eines Kampfes zu stürzen."

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Gib mir die Koordinaten."

Er überreichte ihr ein Stück Papier mit hastig auf gekritzelten Nummern. Sie lernte speicherte sie schnell in ihr Gedächtnis und gab ihm das Papier wieder zurück.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass das keine gute Idee ist."

„Charlie, wir haben uns dafür jahrelang vorbereitet. Wie könnte ich jetzt nicht an Harrys Seite sein, wo es endlich soweit ist?"

Sobald sie appariert war, wusste sie jedoch, dass die auf Charlie hätte hören sollen. Sie war aus der Übung und nicht in Form. Ihre Reaktionszeit war langsamer und ihre Muskeln schwächer. Und obwohl sie die ganze Zeit im Besitz ihres Zauberstabes gewesen war, hatte sie ihn in den letzten paar Monaten kaum genutzt.

Ein Fluch traf sie von hinten. Ein Fluch, dem sie so einfach hätte ausweichen können, wäre sie besser in Form. Sie brauchte einige Minuten um ein Gespür für den Lauf des Kampfes zu bekommen. Sie waren in einem großen Raum, möglicherweise in einem Ballsaal im Hause des dunklen Lords. Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens apparierten außerhalb des Raumes und betraten ihn dann durch die geöffneten Türen, nur um einer Mauer von Todessern gegenüber zu stehen. Es waren so viele. Dann hörte sie einen Schrei. Einen Schrei den sie wiedererkannte...Harry. Es kam von hinter den Todessern. Er wurde offensichtlich von den anderen getrennt. Sie kämpfte sich wütend und aggressiv durch bis sie ihn erreichte. Sie konnte ihn schließlich sehen als sie durch das Gedränge von ankommenden Todessern raste. Sie rief nach ihm und stürzte auf ihn zu, als sie plötzlich realisierte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr in der Hand hatte.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Bellatrix Lestrange, die ihren und Harrys Zauberstab in der einen Hand hatte, während sie mit der anderen Hand ihren eigenen auf sie gerichtet hielt. Voldemort stand hinter ihr und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Hermine sah sich um Hilfe um, doch sie bemerkte schnell, dass sie die einzige gewesen war, die es durch die Masse von Todessern geschafft hatte. Sie waren beide abgeschirmt von den anderen des Ordens und den Auroren. Sollte Verstärkung kommen, würden sie sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen.

„Was wollen Sie, dass ich mit ihnen machen mein Herr?"

„Töte das Schlammblut. Ich will, dass Potter sie sterben sieht und dass das seine letzte Erinnerung ist, bevor ich ihn selbst töte."

Bellatrix hob ihren Zauberstab. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und wartet hilflos auf das Unvermeidliche. Sie hörte einen Schrei und wunderte sich einen Moment lang, ob es ihr eigener war. Nach einer kurzen Zeit öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen wieder und erkannte dass es ihre Angreiferin gewesen war, die geschrien hatte. Bella lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Ein maskierter Todesser stand über ihr. Sein Zauberstand war immer noch auf ihren leblosen Körper gerichtet.

„Verräter", zischte der dunkle Lord.

Der Todesser zog seine Maske ab und ließ sie zu Boden fallen.

„Ich bin nicht der erste, der diesen Titel mit Stolz trägt." Er kniete auf einem Knie nieder und nahm beide Zauberstäbe aus Bellas lebloser Hand.

Voldemort, Harry und Hermine starrten fixiert auf die beiden Zauberstäbe in seiner Hand, denn in diesem Moment war er es, der den Ausgang des Krieges in der Hand hielt. Er warf die Zauberstäbe Harry und Hermine zu und sah den dunklen Lord trotzig an. Harrys Kiefer klappte nach unten. Sowas hätte er nie im Leben von Draco Malfoy erwartet.

„Das könnte ein bisschen dauern", flüsterte Harry Hermine zu. Sie nickte und drehte sich um, um die nahekommenden Todesser aufzuhalten, welche sich dem Kampf zwischen dem dunklen Lord und Harry Potter anschließen wollten. Draco stand an ihrer Seite mit dem Rücken zu Harry, während sie beide versuchten die Todesser auf Abstand zu halten, um Harry so Zeit zu schinden, damit er das tun konnte für das er trainiert hatte seitdem er 11 Jahre alt war.

Als Harry Potter schlussendlich über den leblosen Körper jenes Mannes stand, der einst Tom Riddle war, endete der Kampf und die Verhaftungen begannen. Todesser wurden gefangen genommen und nach Azkaban zu ihrer bevorstehenden Verhandlung geschickt. Als Hermine Harry umarmte, sah sie über seine Schulter einen blonden Todesser weggeführt werden.

„Stop!" Sie rannte auf ihn zu. "Er hat uns geholfen. Er hat mit uns gekämpft."

„Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe", sagte der Auror. „Ich bin verpflichtet alle Zauberer mit dem dunklen Mal zu verhaften. Regel das später."


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Er saß in der Ecke seiner Zelle und beobachtete wie Wassertropfen langsam durch einen Riss in der Decke auf den Boden tropften und eins mit der kleinen Lache wurden. Das beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Es war die Art und Weise wie die Tropfen stets rhythmisch hinunterfielen und das Geräusch welches sie machten, wenn sie die Oberfläche der Lache berührten. Das war also Azkaban. Er hatte so viel darüber von seinem Vater und seiner Tante gehört. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er einmal selbst hier enden würde, doch anscheinend war es eine Art Familientradition. Er wurde in einer isolierten Zelle gehalten, weit weg von den anderen Gefangenen. Er wusste nicht einmal wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Nur ganz wenig Licht drang in seine Zelle ein und er hatte Schwierigkeiten Tag und Nacht voneinander zu unterscheiden. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Tropfen, die auf die Lache plätscherten und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass er möglicherweise den Rest seines Lebens an diesem Ort verbringen müsste.

Er hatte einen der Wärter etwas über eine Gerichtsverhandlung zu einem anderen sagen hören. Wenigstens würde er einen Prozess haben. Sein einziges Problem war jedoch, dass er schuldig war. Er war sowas von schuldig. Er hatte das dunkle Mal damals freiwillig angenommen und diesen teuflischen Tyrann unterstützt. Er hat getötet. Er hat seinen Meister betrogen sowie das ganze System an das er geglaubt hatte, doch er bezweifelte, dass das genug sein würde. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob Severus, wäre er noch am Leben, jetzt hier mit ihm sein würde. Oder wenn er noch am Leben wäre und nicht in Azkaban, würde er sein Patenkind verteidigen?

Die kleine Tür zu seiner Zelle wurde brutal aufgestoßen und ein großer, schroffer Wärter betrat den Raum. Er zerstreute die kleine Wasserlache mit seinen Stiefeln. Draco konnte das Licht aus dem Zauberstab des Wärters genau auf sich zukommen sehen. Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass es wie ein Schockzauber aussah.

Er schnappte plötzlich nach Luft und öffnete die Augen. Er sah einen großen, hellen Raum voller Leute vor sich. Panik ergriff ihn. Er hatte einige Monate alleine in einem dunklen Raum verbracht. Jetzt in einem gut beleuchteten Saal voller Menschen zu sein war zu viel für ihn. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Als der Raum langsam klarer in seinen Augen wurde, erkannte er einige Gesichter. Es sah aus, als wäre der ganze Orden ins Ministerium zu dieser Verhandlung gekommen. Doch _sie_ sah er nicht. Er war sich jedoch auch nicht sicher, ob er sie sehen wollte.

Er bekam nur vage mit, wie ein Beamter des Ministeriums seine ganzen Verbrechen vorlas. Er hörte ihm nicht zu. Er kannte bereits alle seine Sünden. Er musste sie nicht noch von den Lippen eines anderen hören. Es schien als wäre die Vorgangsweise in einer Verhandlung, zuerst die Verbrechen vorzulesen und dann dem Publikum die Möglichkeit geben zu den Anklagen Einspruch zu erheben. Wenn das Einzige was der Angeklagte hatte sein eigenes Wort war, würde er für schuldig erklärt werden und sofort verurteilt. Sollte jedoch jemand eine Zeugenaussage zugunsten des Angeklagten haben, dann würde ein neuer Verhandlungstermin vereinbart werden.

Als der Mann die Anklage fertig vorgelesen hatte wurde der Raum in eine dicke Stille gehüllt. Die Stille verurteilte ihn. Es war die Stille all derer Leute, die er in der Schule gequält hatte. Die Stille derer, die sein Vater versucht hatte zu manipulieren. Es war die Stille derer, denen er gegenübergestanden hatte, mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Er hatte diese Stille verdient. Und dann plötzlich wurde sie von einer Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ich verteidige ihn."

Es gab kein einziges Gesicht im Raum, das nicht vollkommen überrascht und überrumpelt aussah, sogar jenes das gesprochen hatte. Sie schien geschockt wie alle anderen auch, über die Worte welche sie gerade ausgesprochen hatte. Er sah sie jetzt zum ersten Mal. Sie saß da und alle Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet. Harry Potter saß neben ihr.

Der Ministeriumsbeamte ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Warum verteidigen Sie diesen Mann?"

„Ich bin seine Frau", sagte sie und stand auf. Sie zog ihren Handschuh aus und offenbarte einen silbernen Ehering an ihrem Finger, welcher hell unter dem grellen Licht des Ministeriums strahlte. Es gab einige geschockte Japser, ehe der ganze Raum im Chaos ausbrach.

„Verräterin."

„Todesser Hure."

„Warum verhaftet sie niemand?"

„Sie sollte diejenige sein, die in Azkaban ist."

Er sah auf all die Zauberer die sie beschimpften und verfluchten und ihm wurde bewusst, dass das die Menschen waren, welche sie als ihre Freunde bezeichnete. Für welche sie so hart gekämpft hatte um sie zu beschützen. Sie hatte ihren perfekten Ruf geopfert, ihren Status als Kriegsheldin, nur um ihn zu retten. Es schien jedoch, als wäre dies nicht genug. Anstatt ihn zu retten, schien es, als würde es sie mit ihm zusammen verurteilen. Doch wenigstens würde er jetzt einen Prozess haben, eine Chance. Es war zwar eine kleine Chance, doch dennoch eine die existierte.

„Die Verhandlung ist auf Donnerstag gesetzt", rief der Ministeriumsbeamte, bevor er Draco wieder mit einem Schockzauber belegte. Das letzte was er sah, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor, waren braune Locken, welche sich durch die Massen kämpften gefolgt von einem Kopf schwarzer Haaren.

xxxxxx

Sie apparierte noch bevor Harry sie erreichen konnte. Er versuchte einige verschiedene Apparationsorte ehe er endlich am richtigen ankam und sie in der Ferne entdeckte. Als er sich ihr näherte, fand er sie starrend auf einen Haufen Trümmer, welche einst ihre Wohnung gewesen waren. Anscheinend hatte keiner in der ganzen Aufregung den Gedanken gehabt, sie darüber zu informieren, dass Todesser ihr Haus zerstört haben als sie nach ihr gesucht haben. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie konnte ihren Blick von den Trümmern nicht abwenden, welche einst alles waren was sie besessen hatte. Er näherte sich ihr leise und stand einige Zeit lang neben ihr. Er ließ sie das alles in sich aufnehmen.

„Keiner hat es mir gesagt", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Es tut mir Leid. Bei dem ganzen Durcheinander, habe ich vergessen, dass es nicht wusstest."

Sie sagte nichts. _Bei dem ganzen Durcheinander_, war eine Untertreibung.

„Du kannst bei mir am Grimmauld Platz bleiben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren immer noch auf die Trümmer gerichtet.

„Alle hier glauben, dass ich eine Verräterin bin."

„Wenn sie ein Problem mit dir da haben, dann können sie gehen."

Sie sah hoch und sah die stille Entschlossenheit in Harrys Augen. Dann brach sie in seinen Armen zusammen und er apparierte sie beide in sein Haus.

Harry dachte an die eine Nacht zurück. Er hatte immer noch an den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches gelitten. Snape war rasend vor Wut gewesen und hatte Zaubertränke sowie verschiedene Objekte überall aus dem Haus gesammelt. Er hatte den Auftrag gehabt, ihn zu Voldemort zu bringen, das war das Einzige was er gewusst hatte. Schließlich hatte ihm Snape eine Tasche in die Hand gedrückt.

„Bring das zum Orden."

"Wohin willst du?"

„Ich muss zu ihm zurück."

„Nein."

„Solange ich zurückkehre, können sie mich dafür töten, dass ich dich entkommen hab lassen, doch es wird immer in ihren Köpfen sein, dass es ein Versehen gewesen war und dass ich stets ihnen gegenüber loyal gewesen war. Wenn ich nicht zurückkehre, werden sie wissen dass ich sie betrogen habe und werden einen zweiten Blick auf alles werfen, was ich für sie getan habe. Ich habe sie auf eine Art und Weise sabotiert, die sie noch entdecken müssen. Ich kann das jetzt nicht riskieren."

Snape war auf dem Weg zu seinem Tod gewesen. Er wusste es und Harry wusste es auch. Snape hatte eine Handvoll Flohpuder genommen, doch anstatt es in den Kamin zu werfen, hatte er sich nochmal zu Harry umgedreht.

„Versprich mir was. Versprich mir nur eine einzige Sache. Wenn all das vorbei ist und du Dinge über Hermine rausfindest, versprich mir, dass du zu ihr stehen wirst, egal was es ist. Sie wird jemanden brauchen. Gib mir dein Wort."

"Ja. Ich schwöre."

Und mit einem kurzen Nicken, hatte sich Snape umgedreht und war im Feuer verschwunden. Wenn er jetzt darauf zurücksah, wusste Harry, dass es jetzt das war, was Snape damals gemeint hatte. Es war genau das, was er versprochen. Er musste ihr jetzt beistehen. Snape hatte es gewusst. Harry würde sein Wort halten, doch er würde es auf seine Art tun.

xxxxxx

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf den Haufen Papierkram mit dem er gerade nicht die geringste Kraft und Lust hatte sich auseinanderzusetzen. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und seine Freundin schlich schüchtern in das Zimmer.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er sie.

Sie war von den Auroren suspendiert worden, seit der Skandal ausgebrochen war.

„Dracos Verhandlung ist morgen"; sagte sie sanft und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm.

Er sagte nichts.

„Dein Wort, deine Aussage könnten einen Unterschied machen, ob er für den Rest seines Lebens eingesperrt in Azkaban oder frei ist."

Er sagte noch immer nichts.

„Er hat mich beschützt, Harry. Er hat mein Leben gerettet. Ich weiß, dass du nie mit ihm gut ausgekommen bist, doch du hast gesehen, was er am Ende getan hat. Du hast gesehen, welche Seite er gewählt hat. Du wärst ohne seine Hilfe nicht in der Lage gewesen Voldemort zu töten und das weißt du ganz genau."

„Hermine, er war ein Todesser."

„Harry, nachdem wie Snape dich immer behandelt hat und was er dann alles für dich getan hat. Wäre er jetzt noch am Leben, ich bin mir sicher, du würdest zu seiner Verhandlung gehen und sein Leben retten. Warum ist das so schwer für dich zu verstehen?"

„Ok, ok, ich werde darüber nachdenken", versprach er ihr. Das erzielte den gewünschten Effekt und sie verließ sein Büro, um ihn in Ruhe nachdenken zu lassen. Er hatte einen Plan. Er konnte Malfoy nicht einfach so befreien, ohne die ganze Wahrheit zu wissen. Er musste wissen, ob er seine beste Freundin nicht vielleicht in mehr Gefahr brachte, wenn er ihren Wünschen einfach folgte. Doch er konnte das nicht alleine machen, er brauchte einen Komplizen. Er ging den Gang hinunter und klopfte an die Tür zum Büro seines Kollegen, Allister Moody.

xxxxx

Draco saß im Dunkeln in seiner kleinen feuchten Zelle. Zum Glück würde am nächsten Tag die Ungewissheit endlich ein Ende haben und er würde wissen, ob es für ihn Hoffnung gab jemals diesen Ort zu verlassen. Er hörte das Knarren seiner Zellentür als sie geöffnet wurde. Plötzlich wurde er grob gepackt und auf den Gang hinaus gezwungen. Er wurde einen schmalen Gang nach dem nächsten geführt, ehe er an einem kleinen Raum ankam, weit unter dem Ministerium. Er wurde in einen Stuhl gestoßen und magisch festgebunden. Schließlich wurde ein Licht angemacht und die Gesichter von Harry Potter und Allistar Moody tauchten vor ihm auf. Sie saßen gegenüber von ihm. Moody stellte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch vor Draco.

„Trink das."

„Das ist illegal. Ich kenne das Recht und Befragungen unter Einfluss des Wahrheitsserums sind illegal."

Harry lehnte sich langsam über den Tisch nach vor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Du kennst mich jetzt schon seit über 10 Jahren. Habe ich in diesen 10 Jahren jemals gezögert die Regeln zu brechen wenn sie meinen Absichten nicht gepasst haben?"

Draco sah den verärgerten Schimmer in den Augen des Mannes der ihm gegenüber saß, doch er machte keine Anstalten auf das Fläschchen zu.

„Das ist deine einzige Hoffnung Malfoy. Deine einzige Hoffnung, dass ich für dich morgen Aussage."

Draco hob das Fläschchen hoch und trank seinen Inhalt. Beide Auroren warteten einen Moment bevor sie begannen. Moody, ein erfahrener Befrager bei Verhören mit dem Wahrheitsserum, begann die Vernehmung, während Harry hinten an der Wand des Raumes lehnte und sie aus dem Schatten aus beobachtete.

„Wie lautet dein Name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Wie alt bist du?"

"22."

"Was bist du vom Beruf?"

„Zurzeit Strafgefangener. Ehemaliger Todesser."

"In deiner Beziehung zu Hermine Granger, hat sie jemals etwas gesagt oder getan was die Sicherheit und die Geheimhaltung des Ordens des Phonixes oder der Auroren auf irgendeine Art und Weise gefährdet hätte?"

„Nein. Wir haben nicht unbedingt viel miteinander gesprochen."

Harry stürzte sich auf ihn, doch Moody hielt ihn auf.

„Hermine würde nie…!!!", schrie Harry und versuchte sich aus Moodys Griff befreien.

„Du kannst mir nicht etwas geben, was es mir Unmöglich macht zu lügen und mich dann, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage, angreifen."

„ Er hat Recht", sagte Moody zu Harry gewandt und schenkte ihm einen scharfen Blick. Harry ging zurück an seinen Platz an der Wand und Moody fuhr mit der Einvernahme fort. Er konzentrierte sich bei den Fragen auf Hermine und ob sie den Orden in irgendeiner Art und Weise betrogen hatte und ob Draco irgendwas über Voldemorts Vorhaben unabsichtlich rausgerutscht ist, was Hermine dann vielleicht nicht gemeldet hatte. Er fand nichts. Der alte Auror stand auf und deutete Harry zu ihm nach draußen auf den Gang zu folgen. Angekommen sprachen sie mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich bin zufrieden. Hermine hat den Orden nicht betrogen. Ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen und meine Arbeit beenden. Du kannst ihn fragen was auch immer du willst. Bring ihn dann nur zurück in seine Zelle wenn du fertig bist."

Harry nickte und ging zurück in den kleinen Verhörraum und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Wie hat das angefangen…zwischen dir und ihr?"

„Eigentlich war es Zufall gewesen. Ich bin ihr in einer Bar begegnet. Sie war betrunken gewesen und es wurde körperlich zwischen uns bevor ich noch realisiert habe wer sie war. Danach hab ich mehr gebraucht. Ich musste sie wiedersehen. Anscheinend fühlte sie genauso."

„Warum hast du ihr den Ring gegeben?"

"Eheringe von Todessern haben einen Zauber die den Träger vor unabsichtlichen Flüchen von anderen Todessern schützen. Ich wollte sie beschützen."

Harry sah ihn plötzlich neugierig an.

„Bist du in sie verliebt?"

Die Antwort kam sofort und ohne Zögern.

„Ja."

Beide Männer sahen vollkommen geschockt drein. Harry war sprachlos, doch Draco begann zu stottern und versuchte den Trank anzukämpfen, welcher durch seine Adern floss.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist ja…ja. Ugh, was ich versuche zu sagen ist…ja. Das ist nicht das…argh…was ich versuche dir zu sagen ist das ich…ja…ich liebe sie…vollkommen."

Er gab auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen um Harrys ungläubigen Blick zu entweichen.

„Du musst es ihr sagen."

„Nein."

„Du musst."

„Du verstehst das nicht, oder? Du, sie, ihr Gryffindors. Ihr macht Dinge, weil sie das Richtige sind zu tun. Für mich, für Snape, für Slytherin ist es immer etwas Persönliches. Immer."

Harry blieb still. Er konnte die Aussage nicht abstreiten. Als Snape starb, hatte er über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter rausgefunden und den wahren Grund, warum Snape sich gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt hatte. Es war nicht eine Art höhere Ideologie. Es war persönliche Rache gewesen.

„Sie macht das alles nicht aus persönlichen Gründen. Sie macht das nicht, weil ich ihr was bedeute. Sie rettet mich, weil ich sie gerettet habe. Das zu tun, ist das Richtige in ihren Augen. Ein Gryffindor der sich für dich einsetzt, das bedeutet nichts außer, dass du in ein größeres Bild ihrer Moralvorstellungen passt. Ein Slytherin der sich für dich einsetzt bedeutet aber etwas."

Einige stille Momente vergingen und die zwei Männer starrten sich an. Beide verloren in ihren Gedanken.

„Ich habe deinen Vater getötet."

„Ich weiß."

„Er hatte es verdient zu sterben."

„Das hat er." Es war die Wahrheit. Draco hat das schon eine lange Zeit gewusst, dennoch war es jetzt schmerzhaft es laut zugeben zu müssen.

Beide Männer sahen sich wieder an.

„Ich werde morgen für dich Aussagen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

Draco sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er war erleichtert und besorgt zugleich.

„Du musst es ihr sagen."

„Nein."

„Du musst ihr sagen, dass du sie liebst."


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und sie brannte förmlich unter diesen intensiven Blicken. Der Raum war vollgepackt mit Menschen als sie langsam ihre Geschichte erzählte. Es war nichts worüber sie eigentlich sprechen wollte, vor allem nicht vor so vielen Menschen. Sie wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Es ihren Freunden oder lauter Fremden zu erzählen. Doch er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und sie würde jetzt seines retten. So funktionierte das einfach.

Sie erzählte, wie er sie geheiratet hatte um sie vor den Todessern zu beschützen, wie er sie in Sicherheit gehalten hatte als sie gefangen genommen wurde und dabei sein eigenes Leben für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Sie erzählte, wie er sie gehen hat lassen, bevor jemand gekommen wäre um sie gegen Harry zu benutzen und dann erzählte sie, was er im letzten Kampf getan hatte, wie er sich gegen Voldemort gewandt hatte, seine Tante umgebracht und ihr geholfen hatte die Todesser in Schach zu halten, während Harry den dunklen Lord bekämpfte. Es war eine lange Geschichte. Als sie anfing zitterte ihre Stimme, doch je mehr sie sprach, desto sicherer und überzeugender wurde sie. Sie selbst glaubte schließlich, dass dieser Mann nicht nach Azkaban gehörte. Als sie ihre Geschichte beendet hatte, war ihre Stimme stark und selbstbewusst.

Nachdem sie fertigerzählt hatte, stand der sie befragende Minister auf.

„Man kann nicht anders als sich zu fragen, Miss Granger, über die Genauigkeit ihrer Aussage. Ich muss zugeben, das alles scheint ein bisschen unwahrscheinlich. Hat er Sie bezahlt, dass sie für ihn lügen? Hat er sie reingelegt, sodass sie ihn lieben? Vielleicht versuchen Sie auch nur uns glaubhaft zu machen, dass er geholfen hat Voldemort zu besiegen, sodass Sie weniger als Verräterin dastehen, weil Sie ihn geheiratet haben?"

„Nein!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Granger, aber…"

„Mrs. Malfoy", unterbrach Sie ihn. Die Verhandlung war schon vorbei, ehe sie noch begonnen hatte. Sie hatten entschieden, dass er schuldig war und nichts was sie sagte konnte deren Meinung ändern.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mrs. Malfoy, aber Ihre Aussage allein kann nicht als glaubwürdig angesehen werden. Wenn es sonst niemanden gibt der…"

„Ich werde aussagen", sagte eine Stimme von ganz hinten aus dem Raum. Jeder schaute hoch als Harry Potter selbstbewusst nach vorne in den Raum schritt. „Ich werde ihre Aussage bekräftigen."

Und da war es. Niemand konnte Harry Potter als Verräter beschuldigen. Niemand konnte seine Aussage anzweifeln. Niemand konnte sich gegen sein Wort stellen. Das zu tun wäre Ketzerei. Er war immerhin ein Held…_DER _Held. Und obwohl die Leute sich wundern konnten ob er den Mann nur verteidigte, um seine beste Freundin davor zu bewahren als Verräterin angeklagt zu werden, sie würden es nie laut aussprechen.

Er konnte zwar nur für den letzten Teil ihrer Geschichte bürgen, doch war der letzte Teil der, der am meisten zählte. Es war der Teil der zeigte, wie Draco entschieden hatte, wie der letzte Kampf ausgehen sollte. Wie er, vielleicht sogar mehr als Harry, ausschlaggebend war im Sturz des dunklen Lords. Harry sagte, dass dieser eine Akt des Widerstandes mehr bedeutete, als all die Jahre seiner Treue den Todessern. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das selbst alles glaubte, doch solange er es laut sagte, würden es alle anderen ohne Zweifel glauben. Seine Macht machte ihn krank, doch er nutzte sie dennoch aus.

Die Geschworenen besprachen sich einen Moment lang bevor das Urteil vorgelesen wurde.

„Es steht Ihnen frei zu gehen, Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Besitz und Anlagen werden vom Ministerium in den nächsten Tagen freigegeben."

Er ging aus dem Gerichtssaal, halb glaubend, dass ihn irgendwer aufhalten würde, ihm sagen würde, dass das alles ein Missverständnis war und sie ihn wieder zurück nach Azkaban bringen würden. Doch als er den Korridor erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen, nicht wissend welchen Weg er gehen sollte. Welchen Weg konnte er gehen? Er hatte kein Geld oder Anwesen im Moment. Er hatte all seine Freunde und Alliierten betrogen. Wohin konnte er gehen bis er Zugang zu seinem Geld hatte?

„Du kannst für ein paar Tage bei mir bleiben", sagte eine leise Frauenstimme hinter ihm.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich nicht mal um. „Du hast schon genug für mich getan."

„Dann tu bitte _mir_ den Gafallen."

Welch andere Wahl hatte er?

„Na gut." Er gab auf und ließ sie, sie beide zum Grimmauld Platz apparieren.

xxxxxxx

Harry hatte ihm einen Raum zum bleiben gegeben bis er wieder Zugriff auf seine Konten und Besitztümer hatte. Er hatte fast den ganzen Tag damit verbracht die zwei anderen Bewohner des Hauses zu meiden. Er saß beim Feuer, nippte an seinem Feuerwhiskey und versuchte nicht über die Frau ihm Zimmer nebenan nachzudenken.

Ein Klopfen an sein Fenster riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er öffnete es um die Eule hineinzulassen. Diese warf einen Brief in seine Hand, welchen er sofort öffnete und las. Er war vom Ministerium. Seine Anlagen waren freigegeben worden schneller als er gedacht hatte. Es war schon zu spät um an diesem Abend etwas damit zu machen. Er würde die Nacht hier bleiben und am Morgen gehen. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu der Frau nebenan. Das war wahrscheinlich die letzte Zeit die er sie sah. Es war zwar schon spät, doch er konnte sie im Zimmer nebenan herumgehen hören. Er wollte sie spüren, sie noch ein letztes mal berühren.

Er schlich auf den Gang hinaus und klopfte sanft an ihre Tür. Der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck den sie hatte, als sie die Tür öffnete, sagte ihm, dass sie ihn nicht erwartet hatte. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und er folgte ihr in das Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und senkte seine Lippen auf die ihre. Er küsste sie verzweifelt, versuchte sie fühlen zu lassen was er für sie empfand, was er ihr nie sagen konnte. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Dort ließ er sie hinunter und begann langsam ihre Nachtwäsche auszuziehen. Als er seine Hände über ihre Brüste strich, versuchte er sich jede einzelne Berührung zu merken, jedes Geräusch dass sie machte, damit er diese dann wieder in Erinnerung rufen konnte, wenn er weg war.

Als sie fertig waren, griff sie nach ihm um ihn zu halten, doch er stieß ihren Arm weg. Er konnte die Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett verbringen und sie dann am Morgen verlassen. Es war einfacher so. Er stieß die Tür auf und ging in sein Zimmer zurück, während sie wach in ihrem Bett lag und sich selbst dafür schalt, dass sie jemals gedacht hatte, dass da jemals mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte als Sex. Sie dachte, dass vielleicht nach allem was er für sie getan hatte, er sie lieben könnte, dass er das alles aus Liebe getan hatte. Das schien jedoch nicht der Fall zu sein. Wie konnte sie jemals gedacht haben, dass er sich geändert hatte.

Doch da war etwas gewesen, etwas in der Art und Weise wie er sie heute Nacht angesehen hatte, etwas in der Art wie er sie geliebt hatte dass ihr den Gedanken gegeben hatte, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, doch sobald sie sich diesen kleinen Funken Hoffnung erlaubt hatte, hatte er sie weggestoßen und ist in sein Zimmer zurückgegangen. Sie war ein Idiot zu denken es könnte jemals mehr mit ihm gewesen sein. Es war nur Sex. Das war es immer nur gewesen.

xxxxxxxx

Als er am nächsten Morgen in die Küche ging, saß Harry am Tisch und trank Kaffee und las die Zeitung, während Hermine am Tresen stand und gedankenverloren mit dem Teebeutel spielte. Er ging auf sie zu und sprach leise.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass das Ministerium meine Gringsgott Konten freigegeben hat. Ich werde dir jetzt aus dem Weg gehen, dich zurück in dein altes Leben gehen lassen. Wenn du willst, kannst du im Ministerium eine Scheidung beantragen. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Sie nickte nur und spielte weiter mit ihrem Teebeutel, anstatt ihn anzusehen.

„Willst du noch frühstücken bevor du gehst?", fragte sie sanft.

„Nein. Ich muss wirklich los."

Sie nickte wieder, weiterhin ohne ihn anzusehen und er drehte sich um zum Gehen, doch fand Harry, der vom Tisch aufgestanden war, die Tür blockierend.

„Das heißt, du gehst ohne es ihr zu sagen?", zischte Harry zu ihm.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg Potter."

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung."

„Und ich breche sie. Geh mir jetzt aus dem Weg."

"Nicht bis du es ihr gesagt hast", sagte Harry und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Mir was gesagt?", fragte sie mit einer Spur Ängstlichkeit. Sie sah von ihrem Teebeutel hoch und zu der Diskussion an der Tür.

Harry sagte nichts und starrte weiter Draco an.

„Was soll er mir sagen?", wiederholte sie diesmal lauter und schon etwas verärgert.

„Mir sollst du mir sagen, Draco?"

„Dass ich dich liebe", sagte er verärgert. Er stand noch immer Harry zugewandt und hatte den Rücken zu ihr.

Er hörte ein Lachen hinter sich.

„Ja…der war gut."

War es nicht das was er erwartet hatte?

„Es stimmt. Er hat unter dem Wahrheitsserum gestanden."

Sie schritt an Draco vorbei und stellte sich vor Harry.

„Er hat _was_?" Ihre Stimme war tief und klang tödlich.

„Ich musste es wissen, Hermine. Ich musste wissen was ich dich da tun ließ."

Draco nutzte den Moment der Ablenkung um an Harry vorbei zu kommen und zur Tür zu gehen. Er konnte ihre Schritte hinter sich hören sowie ihre Stimme die seinen Namen rief, doch alles was er wollte war weg von hier zu kommen. Er hatte es gesagt und sie hatte ihn ausgelacht. War das nicht genau das, was er erwartet hatte? War es nicht genau das, warum er es ihr nicht sagen wollte?

Als Hermine nicht zurück ins Haus kam, öffnete Harry die Haustür. Er fand sie auf den Eingangsstufen sitzen. Den Kopf in ihren Hände vergraben. Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Er ist appariert. Ich weiß nicht wohin er gegangen ist."

„Du liebst ihn auch, nicht wahr?"

Sie schloss die Augen.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt und ich hab ihn ausgelacht. Ich hätte nie gedacht…Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das möglich wäre."


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Hermine verbrachte die nächsten Wochen welche vergingen zusammengerollt auf der Couch in der Bibliothek und starrend ins Feuer. Sie hatte eine bedingte Wiederaufnahme zu den Auroren bekommen, nachdem Harry und Moody es beantragt hatten, doch sie hatte abgelehnt. Jetzt wo Voldemort tot war, wollte sie sich auf etwas weniger praktisches konzentrieren und mehr auf etwas Interessantes. Vielleicht irgendeine Art Forschung von Zaubersprüchen oder Zaubertrankentwicklung. Es war hart einen Weg zu wählen, wenn all ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu ihrem ehemaligen Geliebten wanderten. Er hatte sie geliebt, natürlich hatte er das. Sie hätte es sehen müssen. Warum sonst hätte er sie beschützt, sie freigelassen und sich gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt haben sollten? War sie der einzige Grund gewesen, warum er sich gegen die Todesser gewandt hatte? Es gab eine Horde Abtrünniger Todesser überall im Land. Würde er jetzt zurück zu dem alten Leben kehren? Würde er ihnen wieder beitreten, da sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte? Sie starrte ins Feuer und wiegte ihre Möglichkeiten ab.

So fand Harry sie später als er von der Arbeit zurückkam. Er setzte sich auf die Couch neben sie und legte ein kleines Stück Papier in ihre Hand. Auf dem Papier waren eine Gruppe von Apparationskoordinaten. Sie sah ihn neugierig an.

"Alle ehemaligen Todesser sind dazu verpflichtet ihren Aufenthaltsort bei dem Ministerium zu registrieren."

Sie musste nicht nachfragen, welcher ehemalige Todesser sich an diesen Kooridaten aufhielt.

„Es ist nicht das Malfoy Anwesen", sann sie und starrte auf die Koordinaten.

"Nein, ist es nicht."

"Weißt du wohin sie führen?"

"Der Vorwahl nach...vielleicht irgendwo nach Spanien. Das ist alles was ich weiß."

Sie war erleichtert von der Tatsache, dass es nicht das Malfoy Haus war, dass er nicht einfach zurück zu seinem alten Leben gekehrt war.

„Wirst du hingehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht ob ich kann." Sie reichte ihm das Stück Papier zurück und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer und zu Bett.

Sie kam wieder nach unten in die Küche am nächsten Morgen. Das Stück Papier lag auf dem Küchentisch. Sie starrte auf die Tür. Die Tür, durch welche er gegangen war und ihr Leben für immer verlassen hatte. Sie nahm das Papier und apparierte.

Der Apparationspunkt war am Rande des Anwesens, doch erlaubte einen klaren Blick auf das in der Ferne gelegene Haus. Das Haus war nichts was sie sich erwartet hätte. Als sie sich ihm näherte, bekam sie einen besseren Überblick von dem modernen Haus aus Glas. Das Haus sagte ihr alles was Draco ihr nicht sagen konnte. Es war so anders im Gegensatz zum schweren Stein des Malfoy Anwesens wie es nur konnte. Das Haus schien so leicht, kaum auf dem Boden und ganz aus Stahl und Glas, mehr nicht.

Das Haus sagte ihr, dass er seine Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Geschichte und Tradition waren für Licht und Luft geopfert worden. Das Malfoy Haus hatte geheime Räume und Gänge versteckt unter dem Stein, während dieses Haus nur Glas hatte. Es gab keinen Platz um Geheimnisse zu verstecken. Das Haus hatte nur wenige Mauern innen und ließ einfach einen Raum zum nächsten führen. Nur ein Mann der einige Zeit in Azkaban verbracht hatte konnte solch eine Freiheit wollen.

Sie ging zum Haus hin, hinauf auf den Hügel, auf dem schmalen Weg welcher von wilden Gräsern und Blumen überwuchert war. Alles war still bis auf das gelegentliche Sträuben des Windes durch das Gras.

Als sie zum Haus gelangte, fand sie die Eingangstür unverschlossen. Sie schlich leise ins Haus und fand es innen so hell und luftig wie es von außen auch wirkte. Es war sauber und freigelegt. Sie ging durch die Küche und strich ihre Hand leicht über den Rand der Platte.

Nachdem sie das Ende der Küche erreicht hatte, fand sie sich vor einer großen gläsernen Schiebetür, welche fast schon durchsichtig schien und die ganze Natur draußen in das Haus einließ. Sie schritt nach draußen und bemerkte das Wasser im Schwimmbecken plätschern. Als sie ins Becken sah, entdeckte sie einen Körper Unterwasser schwimmen, welcher das Plätschern verursachte. Sie sah ihm beim Schwimmen zu, hypnotisiert von seinen Bewegungen.

Schließlich kam er hoch um nach Luft zu schnappen und sah sie im Sonnenschein stehen und auf ihn blickend.

Er zog sich aus dem Becken und ging auf sie zu. Das Wasser tropfte von seinem Körper. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen. Sie war gekommen, das sagte ihm alles was er zu wissen brauchte. Die Tatsache, dass er nass war ignorierend, zog er sie an sich und umarmte sie. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest und das Wasser durchnässte ihre Kleidung.

Nach allem was so kompliziert an ihrer gemeinsamen Situation gewesen war, endete es jetzt in der einfachsten Form wie nur möglich. Er hatte die Tür für sie offen gelassen und sie war zu ihm gekommen.


End file.
